Demon
by ZuryHimura
Summary: Traduccion del trabajo de Lossehelin. A Kaoru le habían dicho que sus acciones eran honorables y que su sacrificio salvaría muchas vidas. ¿Que significaban aquellas vidas para ella? Solamente la libertad en la muerte que se le había prometido le traería paz.
1. Chapter 1

"**DEMON"**

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. No le pertenece a Lossehelin ni mucho menos a Zury Himura.

**Advertencia del autor:**

Durante esta historia se tratarán temas fuertes, como abuso sexual y violencia, entre muchas otros. Las menciones relativas a estos temas nunca serán detalladas, ya que discrepo con dichas acciones.

De antemano muchas gracias por leer este fic.

**Nota del traductor:**

Millones de gracias a mi amiga **Lossehelin** por otorgarme los permisos para la traducción y así dar la posibilidad a nuevos lectores para que disfruten esta maravillosa historia. Gracias.

**DEMON**

**Autor: Lossehelin**

**Traducción: Zury Himura**

**Correcciones: Claudia Gazziero **

**Gracias por su colaboración: Maec y Nadeshiko **

**Capítulo 1: Dusk**

**Oscuridad**

Kaoru caminaba decidida, con la cara en alto y un porte imponente por las calles de la ciudad. Era difícil distinguir la arquitectura de la aldea en donde había crecido aquella noche, gracias a la predominante oscuridad. A pesar de eso, podía sentir muy bien las miradas de los otros sobre ella. Dichos escrutinios trataban de ocultar su presencia escondiéndose tras las ventanas y las rendijas de las puertas de madera.

Notó que el miedo de aquellas personas no era precisamente hacia ella; ninguno de los hombres en esa área había mostrado nunca algún tipo de emoción que no fuese burla o indiferencia en su contra. Definitivamente el miedo era provocado por otra persona, y sabía muy bien quién era: el demonio que había exigido su vida, aquel monstruo al que había sido ofrecida como sacrificio para preservar la libertad de aquellos hombres que cobardemente le temían a su ira implacable. Esas personas tenían un pánico indudable hacia la criatura que ya había reclamado a todos los niños y mujeres de aquella aldea.

Kaoru era la última… y muy en el fondo deseaba que después de que el demonio la devorará, saliera de donde fuera que se escondía y se comiera a todos los hombres que la habían hecho sufrir. Resopló y Kaoru renovó fuerzas para seguir su camino hacia la muerte.

La joven estaba preparada y estaba consciente de lo que pasaría; no tenía miedo de él. De hecho, una parte de ella disfrutaba el alivio que aquel final le brindaría. Al fin acabaría con la tiranía de su tío y el resto de los machos adultos, y disfrutaría de su libertad. Quizás el más allá guardaba un poco de felicidad para ella, una felicidad que en esa vida no había podido encontrar.

Como huérfana y sin ningún otro familiar que pudiera velar por ella, más que su tío, era imposible prometerse en matrimonio con un buen marido, aún en una aldea _«_tranquila» como lo era aquella. Al menos, eso parecía: nadie sabía que en ese lugar las mujeres seguían siendo esclavas, sin importar el clan, la familia o la condición social.

En ese pueblo costero e incluso en esa época, la sociedad se había deteriorado con la creación de beneficios puramente masculinos. Kaoru no comprendía con exactitud lo qué sucedería, aunque lo había visto y oído de diferentes bocas con anterioridad. Entonces, terminó de comprender qué les pasaba a las mujeres reclamadas o no reclamadas.

Cuando era más pequeña, Kaoru había presenciado el abuso sexual de una de sus vecinas. Los cinco hombres que actuaban descontroladamente bajo los efectos del alcohol pasaron cerca de su casa; Kaoru, temerosa, corrió a esconderse y guardó silencio. Desafortunadamente, la mujer de al lado, quien se encontraba cocinando para el regreso de su esposo, fue descubierta y atacada. Los gritos de auxilio se escucharon por horas.

Sin duda había sido doloroso y agonizante para la mujer, pero cuando finalmente todo terminó, el silencio fue peor que los propios gritos. Demasiado horrorizada como para respirar o moverse, Kaoru decidió mantenerse escondida durante largas horas. Largas, suficiente como para que el marido llegara y la golpeara por haberlo permitido.

Después de aquel incidente, la vida de Kaoru no había vuelto a ser la misma; su corazón dolía, sobre todo después de enterarse que algunos años después la mujer había optado por el suicidio, bajo el filo de un cuchillo de cocina.

Y ella no fue la última en hacerlo.

Desde que el demonio había llegado, cada una de las mujeres de la aldea había sido encerrada en su casa, mientras los hombres esperaban servicialmente que él las reclamara. Aquel demonio era el terror reencarnado, el mismo infierno desatado, capaz de acabar con todo si su sacrificio portaba alguna clase de cardenal o alguna herida; peor si habían dejado de ser vírgenes.

Él había demostrado su autoridad tomando la vida de muchas personas. Nadie se atrevía a cuestionar su autoridad, al menos ya no más. Nadie dudaba de su fuerza, no después de haber encontrado miembros destajados y ensangrentados como evidencia de la ira de aquella criatura.

Cuando salió de la casa, a la cual había sido forzada a llamar _hogar_, Kaoru deseó ser golpeada, como normalmente lo era, sólo para que el demonio cobrara venganza en contra de su tío y de los demás hombres. Aquello era lo único que lamentaba no poder presenciar. No era una sorpresa que ese deseo también se le fuese negado; su tío estaba tan asustado como lo estaba el resto de la aldea.

Desde que la marca del demonio había aparecido sobre su puerta, todo había cambiado para ella: se le había otorgado ropa nueva, buena comida y baños calientes con aromatizantes. Nadie la había golpeado, ninguna mano se había posado sobre ella, sólo aquella mano áspera que se había atrevido a empujarla fuera de la casa a la total oscuridad.

Y en ese momento se encontraba caminando y rindiéndose ante los brazos de la muerte. Sus ojos azules emanaban coraje y valentía. Los demás podían llamarlo "demonio", pero no ella. Para Kaoru sólo era un ángel disfrazado que la libraría de su pesar.

Sabía que su vida no pasaría de aquella noche, y que gracias a eso no tendría que vivir en la endemoniada aldea jamás. No más días como esclava, no más días temiendo que alguno de aquellos bastardos se diera cuenta de que había dejado de ser una niña, ya no más…

Llegó al final de la aldea y los comienzos de un bosque oscuro se hicieron presentes. Debía atravesarlo entre las tinieblas y llegar hasta la choza abandonada, en la cual vivía el demonio. Allí, se ofrecería por completo a la criatura y calmaría su hambre. Su honorable acción salvaría muchas vidas, al menos eso le habían dicho. Había tenido que usar todo su autocontrol para no escupirle a su tío en la cara.

Por un segundo dudó y refunfuñó enrabiada al notar que el pavor intentaba consumirla. ¿Cómo podía querer retractarse? ¿En qué parte de su tonta cabeza deseaba seguir viviendo en una cultura tan decadente como ésa?

—La aldea no es lo que extrañaré… —Se entregó a sus pensamientos—. Extrañaré el cielo al amanecer, el cantar de los pajarillos mientras juegan, el olor de la lluvia y los suaves susurros del océano…

Cerró los ojos y enumeró en su cabeza las cosas que encontraba hermosas.

—El viento cálido, el lodo aún húmedo, conchas de mar, risas, el tronar de los arboles mientras bailan con el viento, la algarabías de los truenos en medio de una tormenta y la luz cegadora de los relámpagos. Extrañaré a los zorros y a los…

Un golpe violento, en uno de los arboles resonó, en el bosque y la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, su corazón se desbocó en latidos descontrolados. Decidió detener su camino y así lo hizo por varios segundos, esperando la irrupción de cualquier cosa, individuo o criatura. Se percató pronto de la invasión del miedo sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo temor hacia los animales salvajes y las criaturas de la noche.

De repente, rió para sus adentros. ¿Qué diferencia había si moría bajo la garra de una bestia u otra? Ella ya estaba en camino para entregarse a un demonio. ¿A qué más podía temer? Además, sabía muy bien que aquel ser no dejaría que cualquier animal le arrebatara a su presa.

Más calmada, se echó a andar.

—Flores, algas marinas, peces, arroz, el sabor del azúcar, el ronroneo de los gatitos… —prosiguió tratando de concentrarse en su determinación—. La nieve, el hielo, la emoción de presenciar un tifón. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Tal vez en el más allá podré encontrar todas esas cosas… sólo las cosas buenas de la vida.

Sonriendo en breve ante sus ideas fantásticas, Kaoru trazó la superficie de su nuevo kimono. Era claro que la tela era mejor que la de los harapos que poseía, aunque la nueva prenda no se comparaba ni siquiera con un kimono real o el de una auténtica dama. Como fuera, el material era acogedor y tibio, y la protegía contra el frío de aquella noche.

El denso aroma a bosque se adentró por su nariz, y tuvo que añadir dicho olor a su lista, antes de darse cuenta de que hacerlo no cumplía propósito alguno. Tragó duramente cuando se encontró parada frente a la choza del demonio. Su destino. Adentro le esperaba el sacrificio y la muerte. Kaoru era la última mujer que quedaba de la aldea y esperaba poder satisfacer la ira y el hambre de aquella bestia.

Dentro de la cabaña le esperaba muerte y libertad, peligro y esperanza. Aquel era el último día de su vida, y el principio de su felicidad. Temblando, dio sus últimos pasos.

Desde afuera pudo notar los drásticos cambios que la residencia había sufrido desde que el demonio había aparecido. Antes, el lugar había estado abandonado, infestado de termitas y la estructura se tambaleaba constantemente. Nadie se atrevía a entrar por miedo a un derrumbe, pero la casa que Kaoru tenía ante sus ojos no lucía nada aterradora. Las grietas en el techo habían sido reparadas con nuevas piezas de madera, la puerta era nueva también; hasta los escalones se veían pulidos y barnizados.

Un ruido constante proveniente del interior de la residencia la tomó desprevenida; su corazón golpeó su pecho con fuerza, acelerándose de nuevo. Era el final, sus últimos segundos fueron contados regresivamente por los pasos del demonio hacia la puerta. Pronto, estaría frente a él y la muerte sería su compañera. Cada uno de sus músculos se congeló y sus rodillas temblaron cuando la puerta se deslizó.

Kaoru había tenido la oportunidad de ver al demonio sólo una vez, cuando él, por primera vez, se había atrevido a reclamar un sacrificio. Pero una capucha negra había obstruido su vista. Kaoru, en ese preciso momento, cayó de rodillas al suelo, afectada por la inmensa fuerza de su _ki y_ esforzándose para volver a ponerse de pie, apretó la quijada y alzó la barbilla dignamente, tratando de convencerse de que aquel demonio no era mejor que ninguno de los hombres que había dejado atrás.

No debía mostrarle su miedo, se repitió, debía ocultarlo, tal como lo había hecho con aquellos bastardos. Mecánicamente se inclinó y le ofreció su cuello blanco y desnudo, pero no en forma de sumisión, claro que no. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado lejos de ser serviciales; Kaoru rehuía ser intimidada, y se burlaba de él por no poder controlar su fuerza, aún reconociendo que él, sin duda, era poderoso.

Cuando se irguió, se dio cuenta de que él ni siquiera se había movido. Entonces, sintió de nuevo la presión de su _ki_ abandonando su cuerpo y debilitándola. Cuando la energía la abandonó por completo, una ola de calidez proveniente desde dentro de la cabaña impactó contra su rostro. Notó que la dificultad para ver sus rasgos se debía al intenso fuego que resplandecía tras su espalda. Curiosa, se aventuró a levantar la vista nuevamente para poder verlo mejor.

Cuando él levantó su mano y le hizo señas para entrar, Kaoru no pudo más que saltar de su lugar sin comprenderlo del todo. Dudando por sólo un segundo, caminó bajo ese último umbral y entró para hacerle compañía a la muerte.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota de Autora**: Bueno, por favor deje un comentario y díganme lo que piensan. Aunque sé que no hay mucho que decirme por ahora.

**Nota de traductora: **tres cosillas rápidas:

-Traduciré cada review para la autora y amiga Losseheline, así que comenten y déjenle saber que opinan de su trabajo.

-Espero hacerle justicia con la traducción a esta maravilla de fic, por eso la cantidad de personas envueltas en esta traducción.

**-Este fic se encuentra dentro de mis dos fics favoritos (y soy muy estricta para nombrarlos favoritos, así que imagínense que bueno esta), por esa razón he decidido traducirlo. También quería decirles que deben notar cada pequeño detalle ya que lo necesitaran para entender el futuro de la historia. Se los recomiendo como lector.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**DEMON—**

**La autora** les agradece por sus comentarios, está muy feliz de que su trabajo les haya agradado. Por otra parte le agrada la forma en la que estamos trabajando: poder leer sus reviews (porque son de ella). Así que no duden en preguntar, si en algo Lossehelin les puede ayudar para entender el trama de su fic... lo hará muy gustosa.

También quiere hacerles saber que su **cumpleaños fue en Abril 5**, así que cualquiera que haya comentado/leído en ese día le manda un abrazo extra con mucho amor!

**Disclaimer:** ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que Lossehelin se había robado a Kenshin? ¡Pues no! Sigue siendo de Nobuhiro.

—**DEMON—**

**Autor: Lossehelin**

**Traductor: Zury Himura**

**Corrección: Claudia Gazziero**

**Capítulo 2: Demonic Whispers**

"**Susurros demoniacos"**

Kaoru se mantenía erguida y con la cabeza en alto, como la estatua de una diosa en medio de la habitación. El demonio solo se había movido para deslizar la puerta, sin emitir sonido alguno, aun así la pelinegra podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre su figura. Se estremeció y sintió un nudo en su garganta, el cual bajaba hasta su estómago provocándole ansiedad. Tensó sus labios y rechinó sus dientes incómoda. Por lo que sabía, el demonio era posesivo con su presa y, si lograba embaucarlo sin que él sospechara, él podría incendiar la aldea en su totalidad. Si no lo lograba, se conformaba con que, al menos, él acabara con su déspota tío.

—He recibido instrucciones para informarle que soy pura y que no estoy herida. Ningún hombre me ha tocado… _al menos desde ayer _—espetó las últimas palabras con asco mientras empuñaba con fuerza las manos—. Además, mi tío siente la necesidad de darle su permiso para hacer conmigo lo que quiera, no quiere nada a cambio. —Ladeó la cabeza burlándose condescendientemente de su suerte, esperando cualquier reacción por parte del demonio.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

De la figura que estaba tras ella, brotó la ira como un volcán en explosión y con una fuerza tal que su _ki_ fiero y salvaje la obligó a dar un pequeño paso hacia adelante. Había supuesto que el demonio se ofendería ante sus palabras. Por supuesto que él no necesitaba del permiso de nadie para hacer con ella lo que quisiera, presumir aquello era un insulto colosal. Su tío, en efecto, le había dicho esas palabras para atemorizarla, aunque no le había pedido que las repitiera.

Esperó expectante a que él enloqueciera y la azotara contra el suelo, presionando su cuello hasta extinguir el último aliento de vida que emanaba de sus, aún, cálidos labios. Cuando sintió sus dedos callosos sobre el collar de su kimono se estremeció. El tacto de sus dedos era áspero, como había imaginado que sería la piel de un demonio. El suave material de la prenda se deslizó tan sólo una o dos pulgadas antes de detenerse, pero la presión de sus dedos no desapareció, sino que se detuvo en su cuello. Entonces, sintió una fría punzada en la cicatriz de una mordida. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué la bestia sentía curiosidad por algo tan trivial como una herida? Durante su vida, ella había recibido golpes, muchos más que heridas abiertas, pero finalmente demasiadas marcas en su cuerpo. No podía imaginar su piel sin ellas, no era Kaoru sin cicatrices.

Al menos, cuando el demonio acabara con ella, ya no tendría más dolor.

Dicha herida en el cuello había sido escrita sobre su cuerpo por un hombre que había tomado un interés bastante obsesivo por ella durante el último año. Esa era la primera vez que Kaoru recibía ese tipo de atención por parte de un hombre, y presumió que se debía a que ya había cumplido los quince años de edad.

A esa edad era vulnerable a recibir el _trato especial_ de un hombre. Sin embargo, después de haber pasado la mayoría de su vida tratando de lucir indeseable y desarreglada, se encolerizó ante la creciente insistencia del sujeto para encontrarla a deshoras del día. Después de algún tiempo y, aunque todavía no cumplía los dieciséis, podía jactarse al decir que ese tipo había tenido éxito con ella muy pocas veces.

Para lograr coartar sus intenciones, a veces se escondía sin importarle la paliza que recibía más tarde, al llegar a casa. De hecho, cuatro días atrás, el mismo hombre la había atacado sorpresivamente, y los rastros de su ataque relucían en su blanca piel como recordatorio de aquel abuso. Era él, estaba segura, había reconocido la frenética y destellante mirada de su opresor durante el asalto. Sabía que la razón detrás de aquella furia hambrienta eran los intentos fallidos que había evitado en el pasado. Como se había vuelto una costumbre, se quedó lamentándose de su suerte durante unos momentos cargados de repulsión, enojo e impotencia, en el claro en donde aquel hombre la había dejado.

Si Kaoru hubiera sabido ese día que esas marcas desatarían un enojo tan grande en su verdugo, el demonio, hubiera ahorrado todo aquel sufrimiento y autocompasión y se hubiera sentido aliviada por ser marcada de esa forma y en ese lugar.

Tragó con dificultad y empuñó con aparente nerviosismo las largas mangas de su kimono. Podía vislumbrar que su tan anhelada venganza estaba muy cerca, y eso le causaba placer, a pesar de que ella también perecería. ¿Estaría su plan lo suficientemente bien desarrollado como para deshacerse de todos antes de morir?

—Se lo prometo, mi señor, este incidente no ha pasado hoy. Lo digo por si es esa la razón de su ira. —Alzó una mano temblorosa y señaló el objeto de su escrutinio, encontrándose con los dedos del demonio. Mordió su labio inferior ante el contacto y retuvo el aire—. Fui tomada sin mi consentimiento hace cuatro días, no me han vuelto a tocar desde entonces.

Su garganta se tensó después de decir las últimas palabras. Sabía que era difícil hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero nunca imaginó que decirlo en voz alta le afectaría en ese grado. Acongojada, posó inconscientemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre los de él, en un tacto ligero y ausente.

—Si usted piensa que es demasiado pronto y desea que mi cuerpo se purifique con el tiempo, estaré agradecida de quedarme junto a usted hasta ese entonces. No me mande de regreso… por favor.

Algo de lo que había dicho o hecho pareció afectar al demonio. Lo sabía porque su _ki_ ya no rugía con toda su fuerza, se había apaciguado. Tuvo miedo de que sus palabras tuvieran un resultado opuesto a su propósito. Retiró su mano y la dejó caer a su costado, sintiéndose desolada y despojada de su vergüenza.

—Si mi señor no desea esperar, me disculpo porque su sacrificio haya sido mancillado por otro. Le ruego que me mate ahora —pidió con voz fría y sin vida.

Los dedos del demonio se relajaron y se retiraron lentamente para encerrar su fina garganta, Kaoru pudo sentir su final acercarse. Con la fuerza con la que él oprimía su cuello, sabía que bastaba solo una contracción para destrozar su tráquea. La fricción de su piel áspera y fría la hizo temblar e imaginar lo dolorosa que era la muerte que él le brindaría. De repente, su aliento cálido chocó contra su oreja y Kaoru dejó escapar un gemido de terror.

—¿Deseas tu muerte, pajarillo azul? ¿No tienes miedo? —Un oscuro y profundo susurro se estrelló contra su tímpano y la intensidad de la vibración retumbó en su cabeza. Sorprendida por el colosal sonido de su voz, apretó con más fuerza y firmeza la tela entre sus manos.

—¿Po…por qué la muerte debería asustarme?

—¿No eres consciente de mi identidad? ¿No temes por lo que te haré.

—Dicen que eres un demonio… pero he visto el trabajo de los demonios y ellos se llaman así mismos _hombres._

—¿No te parezco más aterrador que ellos? ¿No son mis actos peores que los de ellos?

—Realmente no lo sé —confesó la muchacha—. Todo lo que sé de usted es que, hasta ahora no ha hecho nada aterrador, y me temo que no puedo enojarme o temerle como le temo a ellos. Lo que ha hecho aquí puede ser visto por otros como monstruoso… pero todo lo que _yo_ veo es misericordia. Ninguna mujer o niño ha sido creado para vivir en este mundo deteriorado y dominado por aquellos hombres. Es por ello que le ruego que me mate, en lugar de enviarme de vuelta con ellos.

—Entonces, ¿crees que soy alguna clase de _salvador_ enviado por los dioses para ti?

—Tal vez lo eres, buen señor, tal vez no. ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que los dioses hacen con su tiempo? Tengo ya demasiados problemas con los que lidiar.

Escuchó suaves y joviales risas, las cuales le hicieron pensar que él se entretenía acariciándola. —Eres una niña muy extraña —admitió el monstruo—. En efecto, todas las mujeres de la aldea han rogado por su muerte, pero hay algo diferente en ti. Tú no estás lista para dejar este mundo —sentenció mientras su mano se deslizaba desde la cuenca de su cuello hasta su largo cabello azabache—. ¿Hay algo que te detenga aquí? Algún asunto pendiente… ¿quizás?

Como por instinto, Kaoru subió sus hombros defensivamente y agachó su cabeza cuando un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Sin embargo, su silencio fue tan eficaz como cualquier palabra que pudo decir para asentir. Abruptamente, las manos del demonio se apoderaron de sus brazos y la atrajeron contra su pecho. La joven no protestó, aun cuando su visión se cubrió de una extensa cabellera color carmín que se derramaba frente a su rostro.

—¿Quieres que los mate? ¿Quieres que lo haga solo por ti, pajarillo azul?

Su ritmo cardiaco se descontroló al oír el peligroso y tentativo susurro de su voz chocar contra su oído. Sus irises zafiros se dilataron aún más y su respiración se acortó. No sabía si creer sus palabras, era difícil imaginar que él estuviera dispuesto a hacer realidad lo que más anhelaba en el mundo desde la muerte de su padre, y que lo haría solo por ella.

—¿Y Bien, no es eso lo que quieres, pequeña Kaoru? —insistió él con voz grave. Kaoru se sacudió al escuchar su nombre deslizarse con exquisitez sobre la lengua de su captor, incapaz de bloquear el jadeo que se escapaba de su garganta.

—Ah, ¿no creíste que te reconocería, verdad? —rio él—. ¿Cómo no sabría tu nombre si cada mujer que he tomado ha pronunciado tu nombre, o cuando los hombres de aquella putrefacta aldea murmuran y maldicen tus desafíos y retos? Te he dejado hasta el final por una razón, pequeña ojos azules.

—¿Lo… lo has hecho? ¿Por qué?

Él guardó silencio un momento, pero finalmente habló:

—Porque veo el deseo de venganza en tu mirada. No eres débil como los demás… Tú te has defendido y has peleado hasta el final —dijo con firmeza—. Incluso ahora caminas hacia tu muerte sin rendirte del todo. Te has erguido delante de mí, sin titubear, digna y sin miedo. Has hablado blasfemias, pero no has vacilado ni te has retractado. Tú, mi pequeña Kaoru, has sido abusada en todos los sentidos por esos indignos paganos que hasta han matado a otros frente a ti —su voz era ronca y fría—. Y entonces, vienes a entregarte a la muerte solo para verlos pagar… Te daré una última oportunidad, pajarillo azul. ¿Quieres que los mate?

Sus músculos temblaron bajo su tacto, pero no flaqueó. De hecho, alzó la mirada y la centró en la pared opuesta. —A cada uno de ellos —declaró firmemente.

Luego, se tropezó al sentir que su tacto recio la abandonaba. Cuando miró para verle el rostro a su captor y salvador, descubrió que ya no estaba. Lo buscó con la mirada pero él ya se había ido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota de autor:** Dejen un comentario y díganme lo que piensan. Muchas gracias por la aceptación.

**Nota de traductor:** Como les dije… este es mi segundo fic favorito y está muy intenso, así que pongan atención a cada detalle, después los necesitarán.

También quiero decirles que me encanta traerles un fic nuevo y que este trabajo no es _pan con queso_ como ustedes se imaginan. Es diferente la forma en la que hablamos/escribimos en inglés y como lo hacemos en español. He trabajado mucho en esta pieza, y no solo yo, también Claudia Gazziero. Toma tiempo, imaginación y coherencia poder mantener el contexto de una historia y esencia del autor, así que disfruten y alguna sugerencia en traducción o para limar algún detalle será bien recibido.

Dejen comentarios, que se los he traducido todos a Lossehelin, quien está muy feliz por el recibimiento de este fic


	3. Chapter 3

—**DEMON—**

**Por Lossehelin**

**Traducción: Zury Himura y Sele de la Luna**

**Corrección: Claudia Gazziero**

**Disclaimer: no es de ninguna!**

**Capítulo 3: Pago**

_**Payment**_

**I**

El viento sopló arrastrando con él las secas hojas que caían de los árboles. Kaoru caminaba de un lado para el otro mientras esperaba. Adentro seguía cálido y casi parecía confortable, la chimenea había hecho muy bien su trabajo al protegerla de las frías ráfagas de viento que atravesaban el bosque.

Echó una rápida ojeada alrededor y encontró un _futón_ doblado y listo para usar, justo frente al fuego que crujía con fiereza, pero no estaba cansada. Después de alimentar las llamas con un par de bloques de madera y verlas consumirse totalmente, se propuso salir y vagar por ahí para combatir el aburrimiento.

Las horas pasaron una por una acompañadas por el resplandor de la luna, mientras Kaoru esperaba ansiosa y persistentemente a que el demonio regresara y reclamara su vida como pago, de una vez por todas. No se permitió albergar en su mente ningún argumento que pudiera convencer al demonio de devolverle la libertad, no porque temiera una negativa o porque se hubiera conformado con ese triste final, era sólo que no quería escapar.

Ella no podía deshonrar al ser que, en esos momentos, estaba cumpliendo su última voluntad. Era una mujer de palabra, aunque su vida había sido marcada innumerables veces por los abominables abusos cometidos por los humanos a su alrededor. Además, su deseo estaba tan cerca de cumplirse…

Quizás él había planeado a todos desde el principio, aunque eso no importaba ya. Estaba segura de que nadie extrañaría un lugar tan contaminado, de hecho, la mayoría de los turistas y viajeros evitaban acercarse a la aldea dada la reputación que tenían los hombres de aquella comunidad. Kaoru sabía que, probablemente, en algunos años, la población hubiera muerto por sí misma gracias a las limitaciones en el comercio y la escasez de mercancías. Los habitantes eran apenas capaces de autoalimentarse y el alcohol escaseaba, por lo que los hombres se mostraban violentos y más idiotas que de costumbre. En su opinión, la intervención del demonio era una oportunidad divina.

Finalmente, se sentó en los escalones de la puerta y, con los brazos cruzados, trató de mantenerse caliente. Esperó durante largo rato pero nada pasó. Ni siquiera había escuchado gritos o ecos desesperados y aterrorizados, como esperaba, ya que la aldea estaba relativamente cerca. Había estado segura de que, para ese entonces, ya se habría escuchado el ataque del demonio; sin embargo, ya estaban a la mitad de la noche la muerte oscura del cielo le sugería que, tal vez, la criatura los había matado mientras dormían. Más fáciles de manejar, rápidos de enfrentar y mucho menos sucio.

Espantó las imagines de muerte y sangre de su mente, para concentrarse en la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar cuando el demonio regresara? Sin importar cómo se sintiera o lo que pensara sobre la criatura, necesitaba saber cuáles eran las intenciones de él hacia ella. No parecía tener ningún reparo en matar y, aunque no había hecho ningún movimiento para tocarla, la forma en la que sus dedos se habían deslizado a través de su pelo había sido un tanto… sugestiva.

Las marcas en su cuello lo habían encolerizado, pero… ¿estaba lo suficientemente repugnado con la idea de que un hombre la hubiera tomado antes como para dejarla en paz?

No importaba cuántas veces le diera vueltas a esa pregunta en su cabeza, no encontraba una razón lógica que le aclarara aquella situación. Suspiró, de todas formas, su vida estaba en un punto en donde ya ni siquiera importaba el número de veces que alguien la había tomado sin su consentimiento.

¿Por qué debía importarle, entonces, a él? Era tan simple como que él podría tomar todo lo que quisiera de ella y matarla después.

A pesar de eso, le había dado la impresión de que él disfrutaba alardeando de su fuerza como todo hombre. Para consolarse a sí misma, trató de convencerse de que probablemente no sería tan rudo y brusco como los maleantes que la habían abusado en sus pasadas experiencias. Aunque, a pesar de sus suposiciones, no era lo suficientemente ilusa como para pensar que lo disfrutaría en algún punto.

—Le daré lo que sea que él me pida —se dijo a sí misma—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para calmar el torbellino que hay en mi alma. Sólo espero que mi padre y mi madre puedan perdonarme cuando los encuentre en el más allá —prosiguió cabizbaja—. Sé que ellos no querrían que yo sintiera este odio profundo y estos deseos de venganza que me atormentan, pero… —se repitió—, nunca podré perdonar lo que ellos nos han hecho.

Se sacudió incomoda después de notar que sus pensamientos habían navegado demasiado lejos. Separó su cabeza de sus rodillas y posó sus pupilas en el pequeño claro que se encontraba frente a ella. Arrugó la frente en desconcierto, estaba segura de que había escuchado algo. Se mantuvo paralizada por algunos minutos, expectante a cualquier evento o persona que se hiciera presente. Finalmente, abandonó su escrutinio sin encontrar nada. Bostezó mientras se ponía de pie y entró de nuevo a la cabaña.

Aunque el fuego escasamente seguía con vida, podía sentir la calidez del lugar abrazando cada poro de su piel. Caminó hacia la chimenea y, aún acongojada por su suerte, arrojó algunos leños para avivar el fuego. Alcanzó a moverse solo un poco cuando, desde atrás, unos brazos envolvieron su cintura. Se sacudió ante aquella invasión y casi gruñó al oírlo reír.

—¿Me esperabas, pajarillo azul? —la provocó mientras su mano jugaba con la cinta del_ obi_ en su cintura. Su voz era grave y sonaba burlesca—. ¿O solo tenías miedo de que no llenara tus expectativas? —Inesperadamente, el largo filo de su _katana_ cortó el aire a un costado de ella y salpicó de sangre la pared, exponiendo así los restos del valioso líquido como prueba de su misión completada—. Sabía que pensarías así, por lo que preferí saludarte antes de… limpiar.

Un pequeño grito de pavor inundó el lugar ante la brusquedad de sus acciones. Todo su cuerpo se erizó al ver la sangre que recorría el largo de la hoja de metal hasta caer al suelo. El demonio lucía una mancha de ese líquido carmesí en su armadura, la cual se extendía hasta su codo y terminaba en sus muñecas.

—¿Lo hice bien, pajarillo azul? —preguntó excitado. Rozó su nariz contra la tersa piel de su oído, expectante a su respuesta—. Los maté a todos, justo como pediste.

Kaoru parpadeó rápidamente. La forma en la que él le hablaba era casi como si suplicara por su aprobación. Miró de nuevo su _katana_ y un sentimiento de euforia la embriagó. Había supuesto que jamás se sentiría de esa forma, pero finalmente había sucedido. Luego, la paz inundó su cuerpo y su mente. No estaba feliz al saber que ellos ya no estaban en ese mundo, sino aliviada. No era alegría, sino gratitud. Gracias al demonio ellos jamás volverían a lastimar a alguien.

—Sí… gracias —Cerró los ojos y tragó con dificultad—. Estoy lista ahora. Te pagaré con mi vida, si estás dispuesto a tomarla.

Un ronroneo llegó a sus oídos y no pudo más que fruncir el ceño ante aquel gesto.

—Ah, sí… tu pago —dijo dejando caer su arma lentamente hasta que estuvo a su costado; la sangre aún recorría la hoja—. ¿Y si no quiero matarte? Al menos… no por ahora. En lugar de tu vida podrías ofrecerme algo más.

Aunque el demonio no había incurrido en movimiento alguno, ella sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Intentó estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco y llevó una temblorosa mano hasta su _obi._ Titubeante, acarició el brazo que aún rodeaba su esbelta cintura y dirigió su mano al moño de su espalda para desatarlo. Estaba en eso cuando sintió unos dedos fríos detenerla. Respiró profundo sin romper su tacto y deseó en secreto que aquel acercamiento no durara mucho tiempo.

Por un momento, él pareció disfrutar la idea de acariciarla, pero después la liberó de su agarre y la tomó nuevamente de la cintura. Recorrió su costado suavemente con la yema de sus dedos y viajó por las curvas de su espalda hasta llegar a la concavidad de su cuello.

Su voz retumbó suavemente a lo largo de su espina vertebral.

—Esto tampoco es un pago adecuado, pajarillo azul. Sería igual de repulsivo que los hombres que me enviaste a matar… ¿me equivoco?

De repente, Kaoru tembló bajo su abrazo y preguntó incrédula. —Entonces… ¿qué quieres de mí?

Sin previo aviso, él desapareció de su vista. En la oscuridad, escuchó la puerta deslizarse a su espalda. —No he pensado mucho en eso, pero tal vez tenga algo por la mañana… —Kaoru giró rápidamente. Estaba curiosa por descubrir la apariencia del demonio, aunque temía que fuera igual de horrible que los hombres. Su decepción se hizo presente cuando la negra capa que lo cubría bloqueó su vista por completo.

—Es mejor que duermas hasta entonces, pequeña Kaoru. Me iré en la mañana y, ya que estas en deuda conmigo, vendrás también.

Abrió su boca para protestar, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a él se tropezó con unos paquetes que estaban en medio de la cabaña. Maldijo por debajo, esas cajas no estaban ahí antes. Escuchó algunas risas graves y lo observó ceñuda hasta que desapareció.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se sentó cuidadosamente en la maleta con la que había tropezado. Estaba ensangrentada, y ella sabía muy bien el porqué. Adentro había prendas y sandalias para viajar, las cuales seguramente le servirían, ya que eran más prácticas que el atuendo que había sido obligada a lucir para el demonio.

En el fondo de la maleta había una _yukata_. En sus adentros, agradeció la presencia de aquella prenda, ya que el agarre de la bestia había manchado de rojo su blanco _kimono_ y no quería dormir cubierta de la sangre de su aldea. Se desnudó rápida y desconfiadamente y se envistió en la prenda. Necesitaba deshacerse totalmente de la ropa que le recordaba su antigua vida. No importaba cuán corta y breve fuera la nueva, atesoraría cada minuto de ella.

Se recostó en el _futón_ frente a la chimenea y se giró hacia la pared. El fuego ardía combatiendo la fría corriente de aire que se infiltraba por todas partes. Seguía curiosa sobre su nuevo compañero de viaje y el rumbo que tomaría su vida. Aunque estaba decidido que ella viajaría a su lado, él seguía mostrándose renuente a mostrar su apariencia. Suspiró, respetaría sus deseos, al menos hasta que él le diera un chance.

No tenía intenciones de incomodarlo u ofenderlo, mucho menos después de lo que había hecho para complacerla. Era extraño que él hubiera hecho semejante cosa por ella, y sobretodo que no dispusiera de su cuerpo de inmediato. Él parecía cansarse rápidamente de las mujeres, ya que las había reclamado con solo unos días de diferencia entre ellas. Y eso la perturbaba…

Imaginó la indiferencia con la que trataba a las otras. Con ella no se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, y quizás era siempre así. ¿De verdad había matado a las otras mujeres que habían sido ofrecidas como sacrificio?

Él no se había molestado en negar su naturaleza y tampoco había tratado de explicar la desaparición de los otros. La pregunta volvía a su mente… ¿Por qué salvarla a ella? ¿Había hecho lo mismo con las demás? ¿Era alguna clase de juego? ¿Acaso les daba la esperanza de vivir y recuperar su libertad para luego atacarlas cuando menos se lo esperaban? Él era un demonio y eso era incuestionable, su forma de actuar era inaudita y nadie se opondría jamás a él.

Sacudió su cabeza y dejó aquellos pensamientos a lado. Todo eso era pasado y las víctimas anteriores no tenían nada que ver con ella. Aunque todos ellos habían muerto en las manos del demonio, ella creía firmemente que morir de esa forma era mejor que hacerlo causa del hambre y las enfermedades que amenazaban la aldea. No importaba qué había pasado con ellos, ella también destinada a morir y no dejaría que sus muertes la perturbaran.

Además, ellos eran felices en el otro mundo y ella estaría feliz cuando al fin pudiera reunirse con ellos. Hasta ese entonces, haría lo que él le ordenara y pagaría su deuda de la forma en que él deseara. Se lo debía a todas las mujeres y a todos los niños con los que él había acabado. —Que sus almas descansen en paz… —murmuró.

Entonces, él regresó a la cabaña y Kaoru tensó sus músculos con anticipación. Solo había un _futón_ y, aunque sabía que por esa noche no tenía nada que temer, no sería capaz de dormir con su cuerpo abrazado íntimamente a su espalda. Se presionó contra la pared lo más que pudo y se acurrucó tan lejos como le fue posible de él.

Frunció el ceño al escucharlo hablar entretenido.

—Puedes tener el _futón_ entero, pajarillo. No dormiré contigo hoy.

Se giró lista para responder con una interrogante, pero se detuvo al recordar lo que había acordado consigo misma, así que regresó a su posición inicial y volvió a mirar el muro frente a ella.

—¿Dónde dormirás?

—Lo haces sonar como si te importara.

Kaoru brincó sobresaltada y ahogó un grito cuando él se abalanzó sobre ella, casi chocando su cabeza. El demonio, no acostumbrado a la invasión de su espacio, presionó suavemente su hombro hacia abajo obligándola a recostarse nuevamente. Entonces, encajó su lengua contra el techo de su boca, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Sólo era curiosidad —dijo girándose de nuevo en un barullo. Entrecerró sus ojos tratando de tomar notas mentales—. Pero ahora sé en qué dirección atacar en caso de que quieras despertarme de esta manera.

Las risas del demonio eran ligeras y dóciles, tanto que Kaoru notó que él no la había tomado enserio, ni a ella ni a sus amenazas. —Y yo aquí pensando que me invitarías a dormir contigo…

—Si usted también está de acuerdo, preferiría no ser tocada por un tiempo. —Dicho esto, arrugó su nariz con vergüenza. Con su provocación, lo único que lograría era que su mordaz temperamento saliera a flote. Aunque se había prometido que haría todo él ordenara, se descubrió a ella misma demandando cosas como si realmente las necesitara.

Él demonio, con extrañeza, se quedó quieto; Kaoru esperó que él desatara su ira, atemorizada. Él tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que le contentara, ya que su vida le pertenecía como sacrificio y como deuda de gratitud. Tal pago podía ameritar incluso dos de sus vidas. Iba a disculparse pero no sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Sintió su lengua contraerse en su garganta al momento que él aprisionaba su cuello.

—Tranquilízate, pajarillo… A él lo hice pagar por sus acciones. —Piel áspera rozó la marca de la mordida en su cuello, haciéndole entender el significado de sus palabras—. Nunca más te volverá a dañar —continuó—. ¿Quieres saber lo que le hice?

La agresividad en su voz menguó, permitiendo una conversación más amena, parecía ansioso de compartir los hechos. En un lugar recóndito de su corazón, Kaoru se preguntó si esa era la forma que él tenía de confortarla—. Primero corté los miembros más repugnantes, los más ofensivos: sus manos, sus ojos, y sus dientes… Odié sus dientes, pequeña Kaoru. Me recordaron el dolor que él te causo… fue un sentimiento perturbador. No entendí el porqué del sentimiento y eso me hizo enojar. Me temo que soy un tanto irrazonable cuando me enfurezco.

Un sollozo reprimido salió de su boca y él miró hacia abajo al sentir su cuerpo femenino temblando descontroladamente a su lado. Su mano se entrelazó en sus cabellos inconscientemente, pero al notarlo la retiró con brusquedad.

El llanto de Kaoru se volvió audible. Dudaba que el demonio hubiera hecho tal brutalidad, aunque la emoción en su pecho crecía inmensurablemente. No sabía si lloraba de horror o de consuelo, solo sabía que esos sentimientos habían nacido como si un rayo hubiera cruzado velozmente su corazón. Al fin era una mujer libre de los demonios que la asediaban y se sentía abrumada. Era irónico que su libertador fuera un demonio disfrazado de ángel.

—¿Estás insatisfecha con mis acciones? —preguntó titubeante cuando su llanto disminuyó.

Por un momento, una ligera sonrisa se asomó en el hermoso rostro de la pelinegra. —No… claro que no, mi señor. Estoy tan feliz, más de lo que he estado en mi vida entera —reveló.

Sus músculos se relajaron al escucharla responder. Volvió a posar su mano sobre el níveo cuello y lo recorrió por completo, disfrutando del tacto de su piel posesivamente. —Entonces, mis acciones fueron las correctas.

La simple lógica de su razonamiento la hizo preguntarse por qué él la mantendría con vida. ¿Por qué la había dejado hasta el final? ¿Qué podía tener ella de intrigante?

—Yo no soy quien para juzgar ese tipo de cosas, mi señor. Ni siquiera sé qué es bueno y qué es malo.

—Pero eres feliz —se inclinó y susurró de nuevo en su oído—, ¿no es así?

—Gente murió —respondió ella en un susurro y se relajó tristemente en su _futón_—. ¿Eso está mal?

Después de aquella pregunta no hubo más intercambio de palabras. Sintió su figura erguirse y sentarse nuevamente, tras ella. Uno de sus dedos seguía jugueteando con sus largos y negros mechones de cabello. —Estas en lo correcto… aunque es mejor dejar esas decisiones para los dioses —cedió—. Duerme ahora; en algunas horas amanecerá.

Su mano siguió enroscando su cabello aún después de que él hubiese ordenado descansar y ni siquiera dio indicios de querer dejarla. A pesar de que estaba sorprendida y curiosa por su actitud, el cansancio la venció pronto. Bostezó y se acurrucó bajo las cobijas, pero antes de dormir articuló uno de sus pensamientos en voz alta. —Te debo mucho, mi señor… y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—¿No? Pensé que habrías escuchado sobre mí. Me conocen por diferentes títulos.

Sin ganas, Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad, pajarillo? ¿Nunca has escuchado rumores sobre…? —se jactó arrogantemente, pero el cuerpo a su lado ya se había rendido ante sueño. Se inclinó de nuevo y, mientras le revelaba su nombre casi tiernamente al oído, ella sonrió.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NA: ¡Gracias por leer y comenten!**

**Nota de Traductora: Seguiré diciendo: "no es pan con queso". Traducir cuesta y gracias a estas dos hermosas y amables mujeres me han ayudado a que suene más decentito y original. Gracias! **

**Los reviews como siempre han sido traducidos para Lossehelin quien me ha dicho que le han llegado buenos reviews sobre nuestra traducción. Los amo!**

**Mi review (¿?) Bien este capítulo se me hace tan sexy la forma en la cual los dos interactúan. Obvio que Kaoru no lo ve de esa forma pero él que si no… haha. Yo quiero al pelirrojo en mi futon… emmm no tengo uno pero por él me lo compro! Amo la personalidad del demonio de Kaoru tan sensual y misterioso. Esperen el otro capítulo que seguirá igualmente de bueno. Comenten mis pajarillos azules!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Demon"**

**Por Lossehelin**

**Traducción por Zury Himura**

**Correcciones por Claudia Gazziero**

**Disclaimer de Lossehelin: ¿Qué? ¿Decían? Me lo tienen que restregar en la cara. **

**Capítulo 4: Demon in Disguise**

**Un demonio disfrazado.**

**Himura Battousai.**

**I**

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe y se sentó de un solo espasmo. Presionó su pecho con la palma de la mano y sintió los rítmicos pero acelerados latidos de su corazón. Dirigió luego su vista alrededor del cuarto; una parte de ella se negaba a creer que los eventos de la noche anterior habían sido reales, así que esperó a ser reprendida y golpeada por su tío por haberse quedado dormida de esa manera.

Entonces, sintió su estómago encogerse ante la probabilidad de que sus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad. Una punzada en el corazón la llenó de miedo y dolor, pero toda esa desesperación desapareció en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura del demonio. Él seguía dormitando tranquilamente.

—Himura Battousai… —susurró su nombre con un tono lleno de admiración. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más peculiares e inusuales había imaginado que conocería a un ser así. Prácticamente él era una leyenda… y había estado gustoso de cumplir la voluntad de una humana.

Se sentó aún con sus pies cubiertos por las cálidas mantas del _futón_, mientras la frescura de la mañana enfriaba su rostro. Su escrutinio se posó directamente sobre él, estaba sentado cerca de la puerta y la suave luz del amanecer le permitía admirarlo como no había podido la noche anterior. Aunque la capucha le cubría el rostro, podía estudiar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sus ropas no eran muy diferentes a las de un samurái y su apariencia era extrañamente humana. Todo, desde la piel de sus dedos hasta la parte de su pecho expuesta por encima de la doble placa de su kimono, hacía parecer que era un muchacho cualquiera. Era tan normal que la desconcertaba.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que sus ropas estuvieran desteñidas y sucias a causa de la sangre que había derramado en el pueblo. Los bordes de la tela estaban rasgados y ensangrentados, las mangas lucían igual. La armadura también estaba rayada y mugrienta, sobretodo en los brazos. No resplandecía como debía brillar un demonio tal.

¿No le importaba su apariencia? ¿Acaso su estadía de tres meses en aquella cabaña había acabado con su cordura y sentido de la higiene? Interesados, sus iris azules recorrieron la espada que sostenía férreamente contra su cuerpo, como si estuviera protegiéndola o aferrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas, como un padre a un hijo. Era obvio que aquella arma significaba mucho para él, incluso más que su propia vida.

Había escuchado muchas historias de su padre hacía algunos años y siempre había admirado el honor y el poder que aquellas armas infundían. Él, incluso, parecía haber pulido la cobertura de laca para que esta luciera su fortaleza con gracia. Probablemente, se preocupaba más de esa espada que de sí mismo.

Mordió su labio inferior con ansiedad mientras sus ojos dudosos recorrían desde la vaina hasta la empañadura. Sin embargo, pronto se vio distraída y atraída por la sombra de la capa que guardaba bajo ella las facciones que tanto ansiaba ver.

¿Cómo luciría su amo? Sus manos y cuerpo parecían humanos… pero, ¿su cara lo era también? ¿O era como decía la leyenda: una horrible bestia peligrosa y sedienta de sangre? No se atemorizó ante la idea de que fuera desagradable, de hecho, se sintió excitada al destaparse y salir del _futón_ en busca de respuestas.

Con cuidado, gateó silenciosamente por la cabaña, rodeando las innumerables manchas de sangre impregnadas en el suelo. Probablemente, si lo despertaba perdería la única oportunidad de ver su rostro, ya que de seguro él usaría la capucha todo el día para resguardar su identidad.

Kaoru suspiró. Era egoísta de su parte albergar el deseo de ver su rostro. Estaba segura que ninguna de las otras chicas había tenido el derecho, pero no podía dejar de lado su curiosidad. Se encogió de hombros, ¿qué importaba? De seguro él la mataría de todas formas. Quería, al menos, ver quién acabaría con ella antes de morir.

Entonces se decidió y estiró su mano cuidadosamente, esperando que su tacto fuera ligero y gentil. Una pequeña y victoriosa sonrisa se asomó en su rostro cuando finalmente tocó el borde de la prenda. Había levantado la capucha solo unas pulgadas cuando una fuerte mano encerró la suya con rudeza, haciéndola congelarse en su sitio y acelerándole el corazón incontrolablemente.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando escuchar su oscura y furibunda voz, pero nada sucedió. Lo único que sonó en toda la habitación fueron los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra su pecho. Jadeó ansiosa, ya no podía seguir aguantando la respiración, levantó los párpados temerosamente para que la luz entrara a través de sus pestañas y lo buscó. Él seguía ahí, no se había movido siquiera. No estaba intentando detenerla o castigarla, incluso parecía no haberla notado. La chica de mirada azul se sentó sobre sus rodillas y, con las pupilas dilatadas, lo observó. Su respiración seguía pausaba y su cuerpo inmóvil.

El demonio seguía dormido.

¿Había sido solo un reflejo? Un largo suspiro se desprendió de sus delicados labios. Trató de zafarse del agarre con suavidad para medir su reacción, pero los dedos del demonio se sentían como tiras de acero sobre su muñeca. Mientras más jalaba, más duro se volvía su agarre.

Se rindió, no había forma de escapar de él. Al inclinarse para continuar su misión, sintió su mano aflojarse un poco. Se sobresaltó, al parecer él no quería dejarla escapar, pero le permitía continuar su búsqueda. Dudosa, se atrevió a jalar de la capucha que cubría muy bien sus facciones. Si a él no le importaba que ella continuara, entonces aprovecharía el chance y vería su rostro.

Lo primero que contempló fue su cabello carmín oscuro, grueso y largo; sus flequillos caían dispersados sobre su frente, como un denso escudo que lo protegía de su escrutinio. Su cabello era extenso y su coleta alta recogía todas las hebras, excepto por los mechones en la parte superior de su cabeza. Aunque se veía igual de sucio como el resto de su cuerpo, no apartó la idea de que pudiera ser suave.

Era un muy extraño color de pelo, pero le asentara de maravilla. Se sintió perpleja ante aquel detalle, no obstante, eso no la detuvo a la hora de elevar una mano para imitar sus acciones de la noche anterior. Cogió una hebra de su cabello y la enrolló en su dedo para juguetear con ella. Se sentía segura e inspirada por el hecho de que él estaba dormido y podía concederle un momento. Con audacia, frotó sus dedos contra la escarlata cabellera y sonrió distraída. Había olvidado su propósito original.

—¿Estas disfrutando, pajarillo?

Kaoru se alejó de inmediato, apenada y lista para recibir una reprimenda. Apenada, se ruborizó al verse descubierta disfrutando de un gesto íntimo. De repente, sus dedos se vieron forzados a entrar entre las hebras de fuego y se encontró así misma atrapada por la poderosa mano del demonio. Su prisión pasó rápidamente al olvido cuando la mirada dorada de él se intersectó directamente con la de ella.

De alguna, su voz le pareció somnolienta, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sonaba terriblemente provocativa y presuntuosa. Su cínica mirada reafirmaba su teoría. Entonces, puso reconocer lo entretenido que él estaba con sus acciones. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de su excitación, sus ojos lo decían todo y la aprisionaban como un cazador a su presa. Esperó expectante y, con lentitud, volvió en sí. Un nuevo rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que sus dedos habían dejado los cabellos del demonio para explorar con curiosidad las facciones de su rostro.

Estaba encantada con su apariencia, desde sus altos pómulos afilados hasta su fuerte mandíbula afilada, todo en él era extraño y terriblemente cautivador. Estaba tan encantada y ensimismada en su rosto que, inconscientemente, sus dedos trazaron dos veces la hendidura de la cicatriz en forma de cruz que estaba impresa en su mejilla izquierda.

Él era… hermoso.

Incrédula, no podía parar de mirarlo. ¿Acaso él era el demonio de la legenda? ¿Ese era el monstro que había reclamado a todas las mujeres y niños de la aldea? ¿Él era la criatura de la cual se rumoreaba que había matado a miles de hombres durante las guerras y en tiempos de paz?

Entonces… ¡¿Por qué se veía como un hombre de no más de veinte años?! Las historias que ella había escuchado con referencia a su nombre lo asociaban con eventos de hacía diez años atrás.

Una mirada triunfal se asomó en él al verla boquiabierta y sin palabras. Con un suave suspiro, Kaoru enderezó su cuerpo y posó todo su peso sobre las rodillas, volviendo a su posición original. Luego, escuchó el sonido de la _katana_ cayendo contra el piso y sintió los dedos del demonio tras su cuello.

—No te has decepcionado —evidenció él. Su declaración no sonaba a pregunta o a algo que ameritaba una respuesta, era solo la verdad.

Kaoru frunció el ceño ante la aparente felicidad fiera que destilaban sus ojos dorados. La criatura era un misterio que la descolocaba de sobremanera, no comprendía sus acciones totalmente y eso la hacía preguntarse una y otra vez qué encontraba tan especial en una persona como ella. ¿Era acaso la simple voluntad de aceptar su veredicto sin importar cuán duro o degradante fuera? ¿O es que el funcionamiento de su mente demoniaca era tan complejo y retorcido que ella no podía entenderlo?

Probablemente, era por aceptar ciegamente lo que el demonio ordenara. La primera vez, le había parecido ansioso por complacerla. Quizás, alguien como él había estado solo durante toda la vida. Era normal que quisiera agradar a la única persona que aceptaba quedarse con él sin reparos.

¿Acaso estaba tan desesperado por obtener compañía que no le importaba de quien proviniera? Era probable que él solo la necesitara para ese propósito y que, cuando se sintiera satisfecho de su "pajarillo azul", se deshiciera de ella fácilmente y sin reparos.

Un sentimiento de compasión se apoderó de ella, aunque sabía de antemano que ella misma no estaba en mejor situación que él.

¿Qué clase de amores y bondades había experimentado él a lo largo de su vida? ¿Qué clase de aceptación y admiración había recibido él para sorprenderse por una mujer como ella?

Nadie pensaba que ella era hermosa ni reconocía su fortaleza como una virtud. Siempre había estado tan sola como lo estaba él… y piedad era la última cosa que esperaba recibir de alguien más. Además, ella probablemente era solo una compañía temporal para él, tal y como habían sido las demás mujeres de la aldea.

Ladeó la cabeza, desviando su mirada de la de él. —Solo me sorprendí —admitió—. No esperaba que el gran Battousai Himura luciera tan… bonito.

La caricia sobre su barbilla desapareció repentinamente y una clase de furia diferente a la de la noche anterior le erizó intensamente la piel. Aunque él la amenazara con desatar su poder, ella no podía darle falsas esperanzas de aceptación, eso sería muy cruel… incluso para un demonio como él. Le debía la vida, pero eso no significaba que lo complacería por simple lástima.

De repente, él se irguió de un salto y se balanceó en el aire con una facilidad que la asustó. Kaoru retuvo el aire cuando la espada se estrelló violentamente contra el marco de la puerta y su ambarina mirada pareció quemarle los ojos. Se revolvió nerviosa y trató de cubrirse, al momento en que sentía un objeto perforar la pared justo a su lado. En su pequeño rango de visión, pudo notar que el puño derecho del demonio encerraba con fuerza el mango de la _katana_… y que su larga y pesada hoja estaba enterrada a su costado.

—¿Te atreves a burlarte en mi cara? ¿Tú, quien me debe todo? ¿Tú, a quien podría lanzar a los perros para ser ultrajada y devorada? ¡No seré tratado con tal atrevimiento, no por ti! ¡No por mi propia propiedad!

Las palabras de la criatura no hicieron más que encender el peso de la furia en sus desafiantes ojos zafiros. Inconscientemente, empuñó sus manos en las mangas de su kimono y las apretó fuertemente para controlar el temblor de su rabia.

—¡Vine hacia ti sabiendo que tomarías mi vida! ¡Nunca deseé ser salvada! ¡Ni siquiera deseé vivir, así que no pienses que me asustas con tus rabietas porque no le tengo miedo a la muerte!

Un silencio pesado y tenso de plantó entre ambos, mientras los ojos dorados del demonio de oscurecían igualando el color de una totora. Él temblaba, parecía querer descargar sus emociones contra ella; el tacto de su pecho agitado de lo confirmó. Entonces, con gran convicción y confianza, se acercó a ella y presionó su rostro contra el suyo. —Harás bien al recordar que tu vida se encuentra en mis manos. Soy el que decidirá por cuánto tiempo vivirás y cuándo morirás. Sé miles de formas para torturar alguien sin matarlo… y no tengo reparo alguno en demostrártelo.

Los músculos de la mujer se tensaron y pudo reconocer los mohines que usualmente advertían lágrimas. A pesar de eso, habló solemnemente ante él:

—Ningún dolor que me infrinjas será nuevo para mí.

—Alucinas, pajarillo azul. Aquellos hombres no tenían ni idea de lo que era el tormento, yo sí.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente para después dejar salir el aire con lentitud, forzándose a su propia alma a apaciguarse. Él no era su enemigo, de hecho, era lo único que tenía. —Como dije antes, haré lo que sea para pagar mi deuda. Si mi tortura y sufrimiento es lo que tú deseas… entonces que así sea.

—Niña tonta. —La mano que comprimía su _yukata_ se aflojó. Sus dedos se deslizaron pronto hasta su cuello para acariciar su barbilla y ladear su rostro en un suave movimiento. Los labios endemoniados se abrieron ligeramente y rozaron la piel descubierta, deteniéndose en su oído. El contacto hizo que el corazón de la muchacha se desbocara en un sentimiento expectante y lleno de temor. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que terminó de aterrarla, sino su fiera y hambrienta mirada—. Tú no sabes nada sobre mis deseos.

Dicho esto, se alejó bruscamente y buscó la capucha con sus manos para cubrir su rostro otra vez. La siguiente vez que habló, lo hizo sin mirarla. —Quiero que estés vestida y lista, nos iremos cuando regrese de la aldea —sentenció mirándola sobre su hombro y amenazándola con su escrutinio—. No holgazanees.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas de traductor: Primero que nada Lossehelin les manda saludar y les agradece los reviews que se han publicado y los que se le han mandado. Le alegra de gran manera que les guste su fic. También quiere que pongan atención en todo lo que Himura Battousai, el DEMONIO, hace. Lo necesitaran para entenderlo en los capítulos siguientes. Les agradece y espera sus reviews!**

**Lo que piensa Zury (¿?): **bien, me ha encantado la forma de narración de Lossehelin en este capítulo, la mujer sabe cómo describir sin más ni menos. Sigue cautivante con su estilo de redacción y la misteriosa trama suya. En cuanto a la historia… Por fin! Después de cuatro capítulos Kaoru lo ve! Aunque no niego que me daba ganas de darle un zape a Kaoru por la forma en la que le dio el bajón a mi Demon T.T… en su lugar yo hubiera… (cof, cof) Seguiremos al pendiente, si eso.

**En fin este pequeño pensamiento como sus reviews serán traducidos para la autora. También espero que les guste mi forma de traducir y adaptar… me ha costado mucho y sé que a mi **_**Betuna**_** también. Les agradecemos, el trio en esta historia: Lossehelin, Claudia y yo, Zury Himura. Comenten! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no nos pertenecen**.**

**AVISO: LEAN LA NOTA DE TRADUCTOR!**

—**DEMON—**

**Por Lossehelin**

**Traducción: Zury Himura**

**Corrección: Claudia Gazziero**

**Capítulo 5: **_**Traveling Companions**_

**Compañeros de viaje.**

**I**

A pesar de que aquella mañana había comenzado con el pie izquierdo para ambos, Kaoru notó que su compañero demonio no podía guardarle rencor o resentimiento por mucho tiempo. De hecho, después de que saliera para dejarla cambiar de ropa y regresara con algo parecido a comida, había regresado renovado con su actitud de siempre, arrogante y _afectuosa._

Desde entonces, la observaba como si ella fuera algo sumamente interesante o fuera de lo común, mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con el collar de su kimono y la abrazaba por la cintura con la otra. De esa manera era difícil ignorarlo, aunque intentó restarle importancia a su cercanía prestándole atención a los frutos que él había recogido para ella.

—Yo comí mientras estaba en la ciudad, pajarillo azul, así que no te preocupes por compartir las frutas. —Atrevidamente, bajó los dedos a la base de su cuello—. Además, creo que estás un poco delgada. Debería hacer algo para solucionarlo…

Kaoru mordió el interior de su mejilla mientras le agradecía en un susurro. Nerviosa, se aferró con más fuerza al paño que sostenía su desayuno y tragó con dificultad.

¿Ya había comido en la ciudad?

¿Demasiado delgada?

Dudosa, correspondió con una débil y ligera sonrisa a todos sus comentarios, ya que no tenía idea de lo que le deparaba el destino en manos del demonio. Debía dejarse dirigir, tal y como nunca lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Además, ¿Eso significaba que comía humanos?

Recordó las confusas historias sobre él, sabía de antemano lo que les había ocurrido al resto de las mujeres y niños que le habían sido ofrecidos como sacrificio. Suspiró, después de todo… él era un demonio. Seguramente la carne humana era una delicia para él. _Eso_ respondía su última pregunta.

—Solo quiere hacerme engordar para poder cortarme y comerme —se repitió mentalmente.

El comienzo de una risa histérica amenazó con hacerla perder su fuerza, pero se obligó a tragar duro y concentrarse en mantener la calma. El durazno en sus manos estaba ligeramente pasado.

Era obvio que, si él trataba de añadir un poco de carne a sus huesos, al menos le garantizaría tres comidas al día. En la aldea habría sido afortunada si recibía la _mitad_ de una diaria. Gracias al demonio, ya no sería obligada a luchar en contra del angustiante malestar de un estómago vacío, o a excavar en los restos de los platos de otra persona. Durante el tiempo que él le permitiera vivir podría tener una vida relativamente normal, eso debía ser algo bueno.

Tan bueno como su viaje con Himura Battousai…

—Mi apariencia… —comentó él de repente, con un tono inseguro que sonaba más como si estuviera a la defensiva—. ¿Te desagrada?

La repentina pregunta confundió a Kaoru y la sacó del tren de pensamientos que había echado a andar en su cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que yo era… _bonito. —_La palabra escapó de entre sus dientes como si no pudiera creer que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

Los labios de Kaoru se separaron instintivamente. Él agregó:

—¿Eso significa que estás decepcionada?

—¿Podría mi opinión realmente importar, Himura-san?

Él interrumpió abruptamente sus pasos, provocando que Kaoru casi se cayera de bruces al chocar contra su hombro. Luego lo observó detenidamente con sus ojos índigo y agitó los brazos ligeramente para recuperar el equilibrio perdido. Antes de caer, una mano se envolvió alrededor de su brazo, estabilizándola.

Él esperó a que ella conectara su mirada con la suya otra vez.

—Nunca me ha importado la opinión de nadie, pajarillo azul; pero, el hecho de que alguien se dirija hacia mí con respeto me hace pensar que la opinión de ese _alguien_ merece ser tomada en cuenta.

Esa era la primera vez que él le hablaba seriamente, su voz sonaba tan solemne que casi podía ver la edad detrás de sus ojos. Con repentino nerviosismo, Kaoru bajó la vista hacia sus manos.

—¿Cómo podría estar decepcionada con su apariencia cuando… —musitó dubitativamente, sin poder creer su repentina falta de aliento. Retorció sus manos violentamente sobre el pañuelo antes de seguir—, cuando le encuentro muy agradable de ver.

—¿Sabes…? —Sus dedos, que se entretenían acariciando las suaves facciones del rostro femenino, sostuvieron su barbilla con firmeza, forzándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Sabía que no había malinterpretado tu reacción de esta mañana. ¿Por qué querías hacerme creer lo contrario?

—¿Por qué debería importarle mi opinión sobre si es feo o no? —inquirió ella, en un intento por evadir la pregunta y frunciendo el ceño. Luego, golpeó la mano de su captor de puro nerviosismo.

Cuando lo escuchó reír y sintió que la soltaba para seguir su camino, se sintió aliviada.

—Odiaría que tuvieras que viajar con alguien a quien consideraras desagradable.

—Y supongo que cree que me sentiría ofendida, ¿no es así?

Sonrió al escuchar unas risas trémulas y, de alguna manera, se sintió feliz al notarlo divertido. Eso era mucho mejor que verlo indagar seriamente en sus ojos y en las ranuras de su alma en busca de la verdad. Y mucho mejor que su ira, de eso no había duda. Parecía como si ella misma fuese capaz de controlar la situación con él en ese estado.

Desde pequeña, Kaoru había tenido problemas con la rabia, cada vez que alguien se mostraba furibundo a su lado la enfurecía, y eso no solucionaba nada. Por eso, la novicia seriedad del demonio solo servía para ponerla nerviosa, no sabía cómo lidiar con aquella actitud.

—¿Puedo preguntar a dónde nos dirigimos? —inquirió, intentando de iniciar una conversación y satisfacer, de paso, su curiosidad.

Él alzó sus hombros con indiferencia. —Al norte —señaló con un tono de voz vago y seco.

—Está bien… —suspiró la azabache—. ¿Pasaremos por algunas aldeas en nuestro camino al norte?

—Posiblemente.

—¿Es sabio viajar con este frío en esta época del año? La nieve vendrá pronto.

—No dejaré que nada te lastime.

Ella lo miró confundida. —¿Y cómo se protegerá usted?

—¿Preocupada por mí, otra vez, pajarillo azul? —Él esbozó una sonrisa por encima del hombro, haciendo relucir como la luz de la mañana a sus blancos dientes.

Kaoru rezongó. —¿Qué pasaría con mi deuda si muere?

—Pues, sería complicado pagarla… no creo que puedas hacerlo si estoy muerto.

Después de ese último comentario Kaoru guardó silencio. Caminaron por largo rato, observando el debilitado y opaco Sol que aparecía solo por la otoñal cima de las montañas. La azabache, preocupada, prefirió no seguir preguntando cosas, ya que sentía que lo estaba molestando.

Sin embargo, era difícil para ella caminar sin un destino. En el apestoso pueblo donde habría crecido, había aprendido a vivir anticipándose a los hechos. A esconderse, a defenderse aprendiendo los puntos débiles de las personas y a proteger su vida. En consecuencia, a pesar de que tenía un carácter fuerte y decidido, era completamente ignorante del mundo exterior.

Exhaló desanimada, apenas podía leer y escribir. Con el declinante comercio de la zona, no tenía posibilidad alguna de comprar o robar algún libro que le enseñara cómo desenvolverse en la sociedad. Y en ese momento, en que él la arrojaba de lleno al mundo, destapaba sus ganas de descubrirlo todo.

Quería cuestionar todo lo que él decía solo para escuchar su respuesta y aprender sobre el mundo.

Era extraño; aunque había decidido entregarse a la muerte si el demonio solicitaba su vida, no podía parar de pensar en el futuro. Un futuro que, posiblemente, sería bastante corto. Aún así, quería aprender todo lo que pudiera durante ese periodo de tiempo. De repente, era esencial para ella el adaptarse a todas las cosas que le habían sido negadas en su vida, para así poder volver a la tierra a descansar en paz. No sabía por qué, de un momento a otro, su existencia le importaba tanto. Sentía un fuerte deseo de conocerlo todo, tanto que era como una necesidad insatisfecha

Al final del día, se encontró sentada junto a una fogata caliente con la barriga llena de guiso y sus hombros envueltos en una manta. Himura le había informado que tenían una semana de viaje por delante, antes de llegar a la siguiente aldea. Necesitaba su fuerza si quería resistir, por lo que debía descansar lo más posible durante la noche. De alguna manera, sospechaba que él iba más despacio de lo normal por consideración a ella, y eso le hizo preguntarse si él dudaba de su decisión de no matarla. Si acababa con ella, él solo podría hacer el viaje en menos tiempo.

Con un bostezo asfixiado, alisó la improvisada cama regada en el suelo y se acurrucó bajo la fina manta, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda para descansar. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde la última vez que había cruzado palabra con su compañero, aunque podía sentir sus flameantes ojos sobre ella.

Existía la posibilidad de que él estuviera curioso sobre lo que su cuerpo resistiría. Tal vez, seguía pensando en una forma tortuosa de hacerla pagar su deuda, por lo que solo esperaba el momento propicio para lanzarse sobre ella y acabarla.

Cruzó su brazos atrás de su cabeza e ignoró la agitación que el intenso escrutinio del demonio causaba en su estómago. Luego se volteó lentamente y examinó las brillantes constelaciones en el cielo.

—Se equivoca, Himura-san.

—¿Oh?

La pregunta fue hecha con voz suave, aunque burlona. Esa era una de las recurrentes emociones que Kaoru comenzaba a reconocer en su voz.

—No era consciente de que discutíamos —confesó él.

—Es sobre algo que me dijo esta mañana, acerca de mi deuda… Si usted estuviera muerto, entonces yo no le debería mi vida. —Dicho esto, la azabache volteó su cabeza y miró su figura oscilante a través del fuego—. No estoy de acuerdo…

—Si estuviera muerto, pajarillo, ¿cómo podría reclamar tu vida?

—No creo que se trate de reclamar o no mi pago, Himura-san —contradijo con calma—, sino de responsabilidad. Soy un sacrificio y, si usted no estuviera para reclamarme entonces yo…

—¿Entonces qué…?

Había algo de suavidad en la forma en la que sus pasos se acercaban. Era fascinante. Kaoru lo vio caminar alrededor de la hoguera atentamente y se sintió abrumada. Una vez junto a ella, el demonio se inclinó sobre su rodilla para que sus manos pudieran descansar en su lugar favorito: su cuello.

—¿…Tomarías tu propia vida, pequeña Kaoru?

—Sí —sentenció ella, y los irises color mar tormentoso miraron sostenida a través de las sombras profundas de los ojos del diablo—. Si lo razona seriamente, esa sería la única opción. ¿De qué le sirve mi vida si no está aquí para tomarla?

—Pero… ¿de qué me sirve tu vida si estás muerta?

Anticipándose a su característico humor, Kaoru sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Dudo que sea de utilidad para usted estando viva… —Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la risa de él no brotó de sus labios.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué deberías quitarte la vida si yo estoy muerto —gruñó él—. Al demonio no le importan los lazos que tengamos nosotros.

—Creo que tiene razón, Himura-san —insistió la muchacha—, pero no se trata del más allá, sino de mi propio honor. No podría huir de mi responsabilidad sin avergonzarme a mí misma. Le prometí que haría cualquier cosa para pagarle.

—¿Cualquier cosa… pajarillo azul? —Los dedos de él acariciaron su barbilla con nostalgia y, por un momento, Kaoru imaginó una ola de soledad en sus ojos. En cuestión de segundos, aquella sombra desapareció y fue reemplazada por una sugestiva y lujuriosa voz—. Deberías cuidar más de tus acciones y palabras, sobretodo de tus palabras. Algunos podrían confundir afecto en lugar de deber.

La risa del demonio vino al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo de la chica, aunque este no era de vergüenza, sino de reproche. —Mire quién habla. Usted mismo no puede mantener sus manos quietas y guardar la compostura —acusó, luego de darle una furiosa bofetada en los dedos y darle la espalda.

El fuego crepitante llenó el silencio entre ellos y Kaoru dejó que su mente vagara por los eventos más recientes. Estaba segura de que nunca extrañaría esa basura de pueblo en la que había vivido, pero tampoco podría olvidarlo. No solo por las torturas que había sufrido en aquel lugar, sino por la trágica muerte de su padre y los aldeanos que cargaba sobre su espalda. Mientras los recuerdos se desvanecían y volvían a construirse en su mente, miró las tristes llamas bailar con la brisa del viento nocturno.

—¿Alguna vez estuvo enamorado, Himura-san?

Hubo una pausa larga en la que Kaoru volvió a sentir sus ojos clavados en la espalda.

—No —escuchó su voz.

—Si usted se hubiera enamorado… ¿qué cree que hubiera hecho si a ella la hubieran alejado de usted o la hubieran lastimado?

—Nunca habría permitido que la alejaran de mí, en primer lugar.

Un áspero trago le recordó el dolor de su propia experiencia y se removió incómoda en la manta. —Pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si usted no hubiera estado ahí para impedir que la tomaran? Es diferente si usted, al regresar, notara su ausencia.

—Entonces encontraría al hombre que la tomó, lo mataría y la llevaría de regreso conmigo —solucionó él—, aunque sería bastante irrazonable para cualquier persona quitarme a mi mujer. Sería como un suicidio…

Una ligera carcajada por parte de la chica le concedió la verdad, aunque el silencio volvió a caer entre ellos. Mientras Kaoru reflexionaba sobre la respuesta que había obtenido, notó que no había mucha diferencia con lo que su padre había hecho.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada, pajarillo? —preguntó fascinado, mientras peinaba con sus dedos las largas hebras de la mujer.

—No…

—Entonces… ¿por qué preguntas cosas tan extrañas?

—Solo tenía curiosidad, necesitaba una perspectiva masculina.

—No hay ninguna razón para que necesites mi perspectiva, pajarito. No tengo experiencia en esas cosas.

Algo indescriptiblemente triste constriñó el pecho de la muchacha, al tiempo que la soledad que había creído imaginar en la mirada del demonio volvía a relucir bajo sus jocosas palabras.

—No debería hablar de esa manera, Himura-san. Jamás se sabe lo que podría suceder en el futuro, todo es posible —comentó, dirigiéndole una afligida sonrisa y presionando su pecho con su dedo índice—. Mírenos, usted y yo. ¿Cuánta gente creería que me ha rescatado de un pueblo lleno de hombres malvados?

Unos callosos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca, mientras una de sus manos se colaba alrededor de su cuello.

—Yo no lo hice gratuitamente, pajarillo azul.

Con un suspiro nervioso, Kaoru respondió ávida a la cercanía del cuerpo masculino y, estrechando su mano alrededor de la de él, la retiró de su clavícula.

—Nada en esta vida es gratis —insistió Himura. Kaoru le dio la espalda nuevamente y trató de ignorar la forma en la que sus dedos jugueteaban con su cabello.

—Ya que entramos en ese tema, Himura-san —se aventuró la muchacha—. ¿Ha decidido mi pago?

—¿Cansada de viajar conmigo tan pronto? —se mofó el demonio, quien distraídamente trazaba con su uña un largo camino que iba desde su espalda hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, como si estuviera intrigado por la forma en la que su cintura se angostaba.

—No, me dijo ayer que sabría esta mañana, pero no me ha dicho nada.

—Yo dije que _tal vez_ sabría por la mañana, pero no fue así.

—Bueno, es de noche ahora…

—¿Y?

—Urgh —gruñó Kaoru—. ¿Está siendo evasivo a propósito?

—¿Aún tienes prisa por morir? —Abruptamente, el Battosai se acomodó a su lado para acercarse a su oído.

Kaoru su estremeció al sentirlo frotar su nariz sobre su suave piel. —Creo que solo estoy impaciente —admitió—. Nunca me ha gustado tener que esperar.

El demonio sonrió. —Pero yo no tengo ninguna prisa, pajarillo azul. No me gusta estar aburrido y tú eres… interesante.

—¿Soy su entretenimiento, entonces?

—¿Es eso tan mal pago por mis servicios de espadachín? —inquirió.

Kaoru sintió que sus caricias se volvían más atrevidas. Casi lo tenía acostado sobre ella, disfrutando de su cuerpo sin reparo alguno.

—Recuerda —prosiguió—, no deberías estar demasiado decepcionada conmigo. Sigues siendo mi sacrificio y, tarde o temprano, te reclamaré.

De repente, Kaoru volvió a sentir los músculos de él tensarse y recordó que habían pasado solo veinticuatro horas desde que lo había conocido. Ella era, en efecto, su sacrificio y él tenía todo el derecho de tomarla a su antojo.

—Y, el hecho de que te esté engordando para después comerte, no significa que él esperará para disfrutar de otro tipo de actividades —pensó para si misma—. Yo… debería irme a dormir ahora —concluyó, fingiendo un largo bostezo y apresurándose a sacárselo de encima. Sin embargo, la mano del demonio volvió a su cadera—. Fue un día largo para mí, necesito descansar para poder seguirle el ritmo mañana —rogó.

Una suave carcajada salió de los labios de la criatura demoniaca, al tiempo que se alejaba de ella con la respiración agitada. —Si tienes problemas en dormir, no dudes en llamarme… estoy seguro de que, entre los dos, podremos solucionarlo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas de traductor: **Chicas! Que capitulo tan más _hot_… verdad?! Bueee, en realidad fue sensual. Me gusta mucho la actitud que la autora le da al demonio, muy sexy y atrevido (confianzudo).

En fin, solo he recibido diez comentarios en el capítulo anterior y se los he traducido a Losse; así que lo que les quiero recordar es que existe una gráfica que te dice cuántas personas leen la historia u.u… Y desafortunadamente no todos están comentando, creo que apenas es el diez por ciento de los que pasan a leer o menos!

Las demás chicas que leen MIS fics, sabrán que nunca los amenazo con reviews… pero porque es mi trabajo y me aguanto T.T (debería empezar a hacerlo XD) pero este no lo es. Lossehelin tiene poco tiempo, cuenta con un trabajo de tiempo completo y la universidad y aún así se ha dedicado a corregir TODOS, TODOS! los capítulos de "Demon" solo para que yo los pueda traducir y para que ustedes lo puedan leer. Este será mi último capítulo de prueba, si no se acumulan los suficientes review –comparando la cantidad con la gráfica de lectores- este fic se pondrá en hold o será borrado.

Sería una pena muy grande que se perdiera este fic en el idioma español. No les cuesta nada… ahora que si no quieren dejar un review en la traducción pueden pegarlo en la historia original de Lossehelin. Les digo de antemano que en lo que ustedes aprietan un par de botones para dejarle a Losse un review no se compara con el tiempo que ella está poniendo en esta historia y todo por amor al fandom.

En fi, espero que reconsideren y aunque no tengan una cuenta en ffnet existen los reviews anónimos… Así que no mas palabras y comenten!


	6. Chapter 6

**Demon**

**Por Lossehelin**

**Traduccion por Zury Himura**

**¡Gracias, Sele!**

* * *

Agradezco el apoyo que le han dado al último capítulo, Lossehelin espera que el mismo nivel de reviews pueda sostenerse para que este fic se siga traduciendo.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, más que en mis sueños.

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Discoveries**  
Nuevos descubrimientos

Ansiosa, Kaoru estiró el cuello para poder ver y aprender sobre todas las curiosidades que había en aquel mercado repleto de clientes. En varias ocasiones pudo sentir la mano de Himura presionando su espalda insistiendo y sosteniéndola para que no se quedara atrás curioseando entre la multitud de gente.

El demonio caminaba de un lado para otro, haciendo compras y marchándose en seguida después de pagar. Era notorio que él se sentía incómodo y aún cubierto por la larga capa oscura que escondía muy bien sus facciones, era obvio que no le gustaba estar ahí.

La mayoría de las compras prácticamente se basaban en ropa gruesa para resguardarla de las noches frías que comenzaban a llegar con más frecuencia. Un morral para guardar cosas extra, un saco de dormir para ella y por ultimo… comida preservada para el viaje.

A su parecer, solo una de las paradas había sido innecesaria. Ella observó con curiosidad y reproche sobre el hombro masculino cuando él le indico que se había acercado demasiado a la mercancía. Lo que contemplaba era un objeto demasiado práctico y que a su parecer le ayudaría durante el viaje, ya que se había quejado innumerables veces sobre su largo cabello estorbándole y acalorándola mientras caminaban.

Las largas tiras suaves de listón eran exhibidas sobre el puesto andante del vendedor. Y aunque pensaba que eran hermosas… no quería arruinarlas amarrándolas a su largo y constante sudado cabello. Se mordió su labio, forzándose a regresar de sus fantasías. Estuvo a punto de prevenir e impedir los movimientos de su acompañante al observarlo inclinarse y tomar algunos listones.

Sus callosos dedos acariciaron con gentileza uno de los accesorios, moteado en un azul intenso con pequeños detalles grisáceos en las orillas que imitaban las nubes nocturnas. Kaoru se enamoró de la pieza al instante, lo cogió entre sus suaves manos para examinarlo más de cerca y lo disfrutó por unos segundos más. Pudo descubrir detalles complejos e intrigantes en el diseño pero antes de que pudiera estudiarlo en su totalidad la tela fue arrancada de entre sus dedos, fue envuelta y añadida a los paquetes que resguardaban sus demás compras.

Kaoru caminaba siguiéndole dócilmente los pasos a su demonio. Sus mejillas se teñían de rojo cada vez que su mente recordaba su nuevo regalo. Nunca antes en su vida le habían comprado y ni mucho menos obsequiado algo tan hermoso como el listón. Su corazón palpitaba con felicidad y satisfacción al pensar en el pequeño detalle que estaba seguro en uno de los paquetes que Himura cargaba en su espalda.

Una mirada furtiva se aseguró que su regalo seguía intacto, no podía creer que su humor se iluminara de tal manera solo con saber de una posesión tan trivial. Sólo un momento más tarde el reflejo del sol la cegó, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

A su izquierda había una tienda con detalles tallados en la madera de sus paredes y un frente construido de vidrio sólido. A través de esta barrera clara, Kaoru pudo distinguir las cubiertas marrones de una vasta cantidad de libros; eran más de los que en su vida había visto. Lentamente sus piernas se inmovilizaron. Para satisfacer su curiosidad y asombro, observó los estantes de las paredes del interior forradas de libros. Se vio hipnotizada por el encanto que el conocimiento le ofrecía y pronto dejó de seguir a su compañero, desapareciendo así entre la multitud.

Las personas parecían abrirle camino. Estaba embelesada, tanto que distraídamente caminó hasta la ventana hasta tenerla a solo centímetros de su rostro. Mientras miraba, la puerta junto a ella se abrió, dejando salir a un hombre alto de traje formal. Él la ojeó cuando salió y le sonrió amablemente antes de dar un breve gesto de reconocimiento y seguir su camino. Aún en la tierra de las maravillas, Kaoru volvió su atención al interior de la tienda.

¿Debía entrar? ¿Podría entrar? No había ningún letrero que dijera que no podía ver sin necesidad de comprar. Ella solo quería leer las cubiertas y saber qué clase de conocimiento estaba impreso en cada libro. Quería conocer las maravillas que había en el mundo, el nombre de cada animal en el planeta y la clase de fuerza que lograba levantar y ocultar el sol cada día. Tal vez el nombre de las estrellas estaba enlistado ahí… o hasta incluso habría historias del legendario Battousai.

—Kaoru —Una mano firme la haló de su brazo y un susurro profundo cerca de su oído la sacó de sus fantasías y deleites—. Nunca te vuelvas a separar de mí.

Despreocupada de su enojo e interesándose en hacerle saber sobre la actitud curiosa e infantil que había adoptado, lo miró con sus destellantes iris índigo a través de la sombra fría de la capucha que cubría su delicado rostro. Sintió su irritación desvanecerse en el aire mientras su brazo era liberado poco a poco.

—Himura-san —musitó Kaoru, como si tratara de un secreto. Su voz sin aliento exponía el temor de que cualquier ruido rompiera la ilusión en la que estaba. Con lentitud su cuello se giró hacia un lado de su hombro dirigiendo su mirada a través del vidrio de la tienda—. ¿Alguna vez en su vida vio algo así?

Con gentileza y suavidad, algunos de los dedos callosos del pelirrojo encontraron aquel lugar familiar alrededor de su cuello, mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba la delgada línea de su mandíbula—. No.

La azabache esbozó una pequeña y feliz sonrisa. Sin ser consiente, sus manos se aferraron suplicantes en los pliegues superiores del kimono masculino.

La fuerza del demonio fue la que la ayudo a calmarse y estabilizarse.

— ¿Y eso no los hace más deseables? ¿Más sorprendentes? —preguntó, distraída por el paisaje que contemplaba.

El temblor del cuerpo masculino vibró bajo sus nudillos. Y antes de que Kaoru pudiera alejar su vista del atractivo panorama, los dedos del demonio se tensaron sobre su rostro, volviendo sus caricias más atrevidas. Como consecuencia, su barbilla fue sujetada y forzada a levantarse a la altura de su acompañante, causándole confusión y congojo ante la intensa mirada dorada del que la sujetaba.

—Basta, pajarillo. Si querías uno de esos malditos libros todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedírmelo. No toleraré que te apartes de mí una segunda vez, me perteneces —Un gruñido profundo escapó de sus cuerdas vocales mientras que su mano bajaba lentamente hasta enrollarse entre su kimono—. Harás bien en no olvidarlo.

La de la coleta negra titubeó en darle una respuesta pero su cuerpo se sobresaltó aún más al escuchar una segunda voz masculina justo detrás de Himura.

—¿Hay algún problema señorita?

De un rápido vistazo confirmó que se trataba del mismo hombre que había visto dejar la tienda solo minutos antes, pero esta vez sus amistosos ojos oscuros se habían entrecerrado, amenazantes contra su acompañante.

Estaba paralizada del asombro ya que nunca en su vida había sido defendida por alguien, y mucho menos por un extraño. Temerosa, regresó la mirada hacia el demonio.

—No, — La respuesta fue casi fantasmal, tanto que tuvo que tomar aire nuevamente para darle más potencia a su voz—. No hay ningún problema, señor. Mi… amigo y yo solo discutíamos la posibilidad de entrar o no a la tienda —replicó, colocando su mano en uno de los hombros de Himura que mostraba confianza y familiaridad.

—Y ¿por qué no deberías, querida niña? No hay precio para el conocimiento, —le aseguró el hombre a Kaoru y aunque él hablaba con ella, su vista nunca se apartó de su acompañante.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de Kaoru una vez más, sabía que el demonio no toleraría ninguna intromisión, especialmente de un humano. Temía que el hombre pasara más tiempo ahí de lo necesario y ocurriera una tragedia para entonces.

—Por supuesto —Kaoru forzó una sonrisa, decidiendo en el proceso de que era tiempo de tomar medidas extremas. Himura había posado su mano en el mango de su katana con tal fuerza que sus nudillos habían palidecido. Con rapidez, deslizó su mano hasta la muñeca masculina y vacilante entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, halándolo hacia la entrada de la librería—. Habías dicho que todo estaba bien, ¿cierto, Himura-san?

Antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta, Kaoru asintió con la cabeza asegurándole al hombre que todo se encontraba bien y sin más palabras, ambos se adentraron al local.

Tan rápido como cruzaron la puerta, un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios rosados y en seguida miró a su compañero—. ¿Que estabas pensando? —El regaño fue producido en un susurro al mismo tiempo que soltaba su mano—. No puedes desenvainar cada vez que alguien te haga enojar.

—Si interfieren en mis asuntos… claro que puedo y lo haré. Especialmente si ellos tratan de separarte de mí.

Un sonrojo se pintó en las mejillas de la enfadada mujer, dejando su boca semi- abierta. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando el encargado de la tienda hizo su aparición detrás del aparador preguntando con la mirada qué era lo que necesitaban.

Sin más que decir, Kaoru regresó sus orbes azulados a la pared repleta de libros.

—Apresúrate a escoger para que podamos irnos —ordenó el demonio.

Disgustada, Kaoru se alejó en busca de lo que adquiriría. Unos minutos después y preocupada por su indecisión, Kaoru siguió leyendo cada uno de los lomos de los libros lo más rápido que podía. Sabía que no habría oportunidad de escoger más de uno y por esa razón actuaba arrebatada y estresada en su selección. Quería extender su educación y conocimiento pero no quería equivocarse y escoger uno de conocimientos tan avanzados que al final acabaría no entendiendo nada. Advertida de los movimientos impacientes de su demonio, se apresuró al cajero.

El administrador le ayudó amablemente una vez que las necesidades de su nuevo cliente fueron expuestas. Con un suspiro de alivio, Kaoru siguió hacia donde el hombre le había señalado. Al parecer y aún con todo y su recomendación tenía que escoger entre tres libros. Estos, eran ideales para alumnos que esperaban entender ideas y principios básicos o al menos eso le había dicho el cobrador. Uno de ellos fue regresado a su lugar, simplemente por el alto precio. Pero sujetando los dos restantes en sus manos, miró casi suplicante al joven trabajador. Le dolía no poder decidir, pero antes de pedir su ayuda una segunda vez, los libros fueron arrebatados de sus manos justamente como lo habían hecho con el listón que Himura había comprado para ella en aquella mañana. Al parecer, su amigo, había llegado a su límite de paciencia.

Una vez fuera, Kaoru se aferró al nuevo portafolio de cuero que protegía sus nuevas adquisiciones contra el clima. El amable sujeto que la defendió, alzó su sombrero en señal de despedida, ocasionándole ansias de corresponder el gesto.

—Solo no vuelvas a escapar o tendré que cargarte por todo el pueblo.

—Está bien —susurró la pelinegra con felicidad. Kaoru acarició la superficie de su portafolio y se preguntó si sería capaz de leer y caminar al mismo tiempo. Estaba feliz e ilusionada.

Le tomó cerca de algunos segundos para registrar una voz familiar que le había llamado al reconocerla.

—¿Kaoru-san?

Continuará…

**Notas de traductora:** este capítulo me ayudo a desempolvar los dedos ya que caí enferma y lo que hacía eran solo simples traducciones de diálogos. También, aprovecho para decir que estoy lista para retomar todos mis fics, incluyendo "Bajo las estrellas", que por un periodo había dejado en hold… veremos que sale de ahí. Por otra parte aviso que Caer o Ceder ya tiene tres capítulos, sí, me gusta adelantar antes de publicar ya que saben que ahora estoy con el doctorado y esas cosas, y pues a veces solo escribo sin corregir. "El amor no es egoísta" va por su décimo capitulo y los demás se siguen trabajando.

**Zury-comentario:** me gusto este capítulo, aunque en realidad no pasó gran cosa, solo la traviesa y curiosa de Kaoru comienza a descubrir lo que el mundo de afuera le ofrece. Quien será la persona que le llamo por su nombre?

En fin, gracias por sus comentarios, lossehelin se los agradece y espera que los reviews en este capítulo sean suficientes para la otra actualización.


	7. Chapter 7

**—Demon—**

**Por Lossehelin**

Traducción al español por Zury Himura

* * *

**Disclaimer de Lossehelin:**

Soy muy pobre como para ser dueña de alguno de los personajes.

Lossehelin les agradece sus comentarios, les manda abrazos y saludos. También sus mejores deseos para las fiestas de temporada.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Old Acquaintances.**

_**Viejos conocidos.**_

—¿Kaoru? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Los pasos de Kaoru se volvieron torpes al darse cuenta que ya no se encontraban dentro del mercado, sino del sector residencial. Tanta fue su curiosidad y su sorpresa que rápidamente olvidó e ignoró la conversación que tan solo segundos atrás había entablado con su compañero de viaje.

Y es que… ¿quién se atrevería a juzgarla o culparla cuando una voz, la cual había pensado nunca más volver a escuchar de nuevo, le susurraba a sus espadas? ¿ O tal vez a final de cuentas había perdido la cabeza? O… ¿acaso sus pensamientos pesimistas sobre la muerte habían tenido el poder suficiente para atraer a los fantasmas de su pasado hacia ella?

Descartado, la dueña de la voz estaba parada justo enfrente de ella, viva y saludable, de hecho mejor de lo que la recordaba.

La joven vestía su hermosa y femenina silueta con un kimono nuevo y su cabello estaba atado y adornado en un moño elegante. Se parecía tanto a ella que cualquiera juraría que eran gemelas. Esa chica, al menos, sería la gemela que se había salvado de la humillación y el dolor en la aldea en la que habían crecido.

—¿Kazumi-san?

La sonrisa de la recién llegada se alargó, dejando al descubierto su aperlada dentadura y mostrando, también, el placer y alegría que Kaoru le ocasionaba al recordarle. La elegante mujer alcanzó a Kaoru en unos cuantos pasos, arrojando sus brazos y sosteniendo la figura paralizada de su amiga en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

—Sabía que te vería de nuevo. Simplemente sabía que algún día nos encontrarías —dijo la muchacha con voz quebrantada y con lágrimas cayéndole de la barbilla, provocando que Kaoru regresara el abrazo, un poco confundida.

Se suponía que Kazumi estaba muerta. No había forma alguna que la figura que tocaba era real. No después de que su vida hubiera sido tomada hace dos meses por el mismo demonio que caminaba a su lado.

Esa chica, la que abrazaba, se suponía que había sido cortada en pedacitos y había sido devorada por la criatura. Aún indecisa, miró como la chica que había conocido desde su niñez se giraba en sus talones y hacia señas a otras tres figuras más.

Tres pequeñas niñas.

—¡Kaoru-san!

—¡Neesan!

—¡Kao-nee!

Las tres gritaron con sorpresa, haciéndose escuchar hasta el final de la calle. Lego, las pequeñas se abalanzaron hacia ella, halando su kimono en diferentes direcciones con tal de captar su atención.

—¿Ai? ¿Shiori? ¿Yuri? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Quiero decir… ¿de dónde han salido todas?

Yuri rio divertida al escuchar el inocente tono de voz de la joven de ojos azules—. Del mismo lugar que tú, tontita.

Las otras tres niñas se unieron a la risa de su hermana, forzando una sonrisa en el rostro de Kaoru al verlas risueñas. El sonido era tan contagioso y divertido, tan puro y sincero, algo que jamás había creído llegar a ser testigo.

Las tres pequeñas, aquellas inocentes criaturas que eran hermanas sin serlo necesariamente de sangre, habían pasado por una gran humillación tiempo atrás en el bar local de su aldea.

Los ojos azules de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas al inclinarse para corresponder su abrazo.

—Estoy muy feliz de volverlas a ver —dijo la joven pelinegra, cuestionando a Kazumi con la mirada—. Pero, ¿por qué están aquí? Creí… que al irse…

La sonrisa de Kazumi se desvaneció enseguida de sus labios—. Bueno, eso fue lo que todos creímos, pero esas tres pequeñas eran las únicas que me esperaban en aquella choza del bosque. Había comida y algunas provisiones para viajar. La única vez que estuvimos cerca del… del demonio… —su voz cambió de tono, volviéndose un susurro mientras sus ojos viajaban a su alrededor como si la presencia del demonio aún se sintiera—… fue temprano en la mañana, ya que la única razón por la que esperamos hasta el siguiente día fue porque la noche era muy oscura para cruzar el bosque y no queríamos regresar a la aldea —continuó—. Tan pronto amaneció, él nos dijo que era nuestra decisión la dirección en la que caminaríamos y fue así como nos pusimos en marcha.

La que viajaba con el demonio frunció el ceño, pero tan pronto su mente se había puesto a trabajar para encontrar una explicación lógica a aquello, fue halada e interrumpida por las tres niñas. Ella correspondió al abrazo nuevamente y sonrió—. ¿Y qué han hecho desde ese entonces? ¿Han sido adoptadas por alguna familia?

—No, realmente. De hecho trabajamos ahí… —dijo una de las chicas, señalando a sus espaldas una pequeña sastrería—. La dueña es una muy buena persona y nos deja quedarnos en un cuarto, justo arriba del local —añadió—. Es de edad avanzada, y cuando la conocimos dijo que un par de manos extras le caería muy bien, ya que estaba sola y no tenía familia. Así que nos acogió. Pero dejemos de hablar aquí en la calle. ¿Por qué no vienes adentro para charlar un poco más?

—¡Sí, tal vez Neesan puede quedarse con nosotros!

—¡Te podemos enseñar a coser!

—¡Y probablemente la señora Izumi también querrá que te quedes!

La sonrisa de Kazumi se amplió al voltear a ver a su amiga.

Por más que quería rodearse de rostros familiares y saber que de verdad estaban bien… Kaoru ya había superado su pasado, y sabía que tenía que seguir adelante con su vida. Su corazón se había regocijado al verlas vivas y saludables, no muertas como ella había pensado. Pero otra vez, ella había superado sus muertes, le había costado aceptar ese hecho y por fin había dejado su luto. No podía retroceder ni dejar un nuevo camino por tomar otro diferente. Ella lo había prometido, y estaba sumamente comprometida con sus decisiones. Con aquel pensamiento, su espalda se enderezó, buscando angustiada por el compañero de viaje que había olvidado desde hace ya un rato.

—Lo siento, Kazumi, pero no puedo —se disculpó la de coleta alta mientras sus iris azules seguían buscando la larga capucha negra que cubría la forma de su demonio. Animada, Kaoru posó su palma abierta sobre la pequeña cabeza de Ai—. Estoy dedicada a otras cosas por ahora, así que no podré quedarme con ustedes.

—¿Por qué no? Muchas de las otras muchachas también están aquí y estoy segura que seguramente querrán verte también. Arisa fue adoptada y Keiko encontró un buen marido. Pero si es por el asunto de la costura y piensas que eso no es lo tuyo, entonces, estoy segura que si te lo propones podrás encontrar algo más aquí. Nosotros te ayudaremos —Kazumi sostuvo la mano de Kaoru, rogándole que se quedara junto a ellas—. Hiciste mucho por nosotros en aquella aldea. Es lo menos que nosotros podremos hacer por ti.

—No puedo, Kazumi, yo…

—El pajarillo azul es mío ahora —La abrupta interrupción de su compañero y un brazo alrededor de su cintura descolocó a Kaoru, haciéndola saltar hasta chocar contra el pecho del demonio.

Las tres niñas soltaron un suspiro, sorprendidas. En seguida, soltaron las ropas de Kaoru y encontraron un escondite seguro tras la espalda de Kazumi.

—Es el precio que ella ha acordado pagar —añadió el demonio.

Las pequeñas encogieron sus cuerpos hasta estar totalmente ocultas tras el kimono de su hermana, pero ésta no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Sus iris oscuros se posaron en la figura encapuchada—. Tú.

Kaoru pudo sentir el ronco sonido de la risa del demonio dejando su pecho y chocando contra su hombro, y la dicha dibujada en su rostro al notar el temor de sus conocidos no hizo más que irritarla. La mano del demonio se había posado tras de su cuello masajeándolo como de costumbre y confirmándole que la mejor opción era quedarse quieta y no discutir. No quería buscarles problemas a sus amigos, pues sabía que solo molestaría al demonio si sus amigas rogaban por su liberación. Además, él no tenía la culpa. Él solo había dicho la verdad: ella se había entregado a él porque ese era la deuda que ella tenía que pagar.

Con suavidad, ella colocó una de sus manos sobre el brazo que la rodeaba, aceptando de esa forma su demanda con claridad. Después del acto, escuchó los suspiros de sorpresa e incredulidad de sus amigos, y dijo:—. Tengo mis propias responsabilidades, Kazumi-san. Y, simplemente no las puedo ignorar.

El frunce en el rostro de Kazumi se profundizó solo para mostrar reprobación al ver las acciones de su amiga, pero tuvo que asentir, respetando su decisión.

Ai sollozó y la cabeza de la pequeña Yuri se presionó contra la de ella imitando la acción de su hermana, pero fue Shiori quien se aventuró a tomar un paso al frente. Sus ojos reflejaban temor, pero su boca se mantenía presionada en una línea delgada, mostrando su tenacidad y coraje.

—U-usted no va a herir a Kaoru-nee… ¿Cierto, señor demonio? —cuestionó la pequeña valiente.

—Su vida ahora es mía, así que haré con ella lo que me venga en gana —Él respondió, resoplando sobre el hombro de Kaoru.

La pequeña criatura saltó hacia su lugar original al escuchar a la figura masculina. Dicho acto solo le confirmó a Kaoru que su compañero la había atemorizado en gran magnitud.

—Agradece que no exigí lo mismo de ti —añadió él sin consideración.

—¿Qué le parece si la intercambia por un par de ropas nuevas? —habló Ai con inocencia y con las únicas negociaciones que un pequeño niño podría sugerir. Se había animado a hablar al verse contagiada del mismo valor de su herma y tras recordar varias ocasiones donde los forasteros se acercaban a la tienda donde trabajaban con la intención de intercambiar cosas de valor por vestimentas.

Kaoru sonrió entretenida al escuchar la proposición de la pequeña. Y el suspiro de incredulidad de parte del demonio que llego hasta sus oídos la hizo sonreír aún más—. ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que valgo? —preguntó Kaoru riendo al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pequeña Ai. Divertida, se separó del abrazo de Himura y se hincó hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña negociadora—. No te preocupes, corazón. Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí. Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola —con el dorso de su mano, y con cuidado, limpió el rastro de las lágrimas en las mejillas de la niña. Después, posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Shiori—. Además, soy sumamente feliz con tan solo saber que están vivas y en buen estado.

—Pero Neesan, ¿por qué no te puedes quedar? Te amamos, Neesan —Yuri corrió a abrazar a Kaoru, echándose a llorar en el acto. El gesto pronto fue imitado por sus otras hermanas, uniéndose todas contra el cuerpo de la pelinegra una vez más.

Una mirada azulada fue dirigida hacia Kazumi, rogando por su ayuda mientras que los labios de Kaoru se comprimían ahogando sus sentimientos.

La mujer haló suavemente a Yuri y dijo: —. Vamos, Tenemos que… volver al local.

—Pero Kazu-nee, Kaoru-nee se irá y nunca más la volveremos a ver porque el monstruo malo se la comerá. ¡No quiero que Neesan muera!

El lamento de la pequeña logró llamar la atención de algunos viajeros, logrando que Kazami se sonrojara. Luego, la mayor las haló y comenzó a explicar:—. Silencio, Yuri. ¿Acaso quieres que todo el pueblo te escuche? Solo le causarás problemas a la señora Izumi y como consecuencia, una mala reputación.

—Pero Yuri tiene razon, Kazu-nee. El temible señor demonio la cortará en pedacitos y la guisará para después comerla.

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Kaoru mientras revolvía la melena de Shiori—. ¿Dónde has escuchado dichas cosas, Shiori-chan?

Una mirada furtiva se alzó por encima del hombro de Kaoru, y Shiori susurró en el oído de la de ojos índigo—. Él me dijo que lo haría si yo no dejaba de llorar.

Por un momento, Kaoru se preguntó cuándo había sucedido aquello, pero después apretó los labios al darse cuenta que la niña hablaba del día en el que había sido sacrificada. Ella había sido la primera criatura que había sido tomada, y probablemente había tenido tanto miedo que no había podido dejar de llorar. Pronto, su fiera, reprobatoria y azulada mirada se profundizó sobre la figura de Himura. Pero enseguida, se descolocó al notar la seria y sobria expresión en el rostro masculino, en lugar de la provocadora y entretenida sonrisa a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada. Con el ceño aún fruncido, se dirigió nuevamente hacia Shiori—. No te preocupes, cariño. No creo que me vaya a convertir en guiso —_probablemente prefiera la carne cruda_, pensó mientras animaba a la más pequeña a seguir a sus demás hermanas.

—Entonces, cuídate —Las cabezas de las niñas colgaban decaídas contra su pecho al caminar.

Kaoru dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de girarse y encarar al demonio, quien para su sorpresa no se había movido. Solo parecía contemplar a las cuatro mujeres que una vez habían sido sus ofrendas retirándose de donde habían salido. Había curiosidad en sus ojos al estudiar los lentos y torpes pasos que aquellas cuatro daban. Luego de algunos segundos, ladeó su cuello abruptamente, dejando caer el saco con todas sus pertenecías al suelo.

—Pueden tenerla solo por una noche —dijo él haciendo que la cabeza de Kazumi se girara al instante, exponiendo sus oscuros ojos con incredulidad—. No seré gentil si tratan de ocultarla de mi.

Rápidamente la cabeza de la mujer asintió, aún sin digerir lo que había escuchado pero fue el grito de alegría de una de sus hermanas que la sacó de su abstracción.

—¡Yay! ¡Kaoru-nee se quedará con nosotros!

Las tres niñas corrieron de nuevo hacia Kaoru, cuya mirada se había posado en Himura con escepticismo, estudiándolo con curiosidad mientras él recogía sus pertenencias y se las entregaba.

—Tú te quedarás con esto, y ni se te ocurra extraviar algo —le advirtió él.

—Pero… ¿dónde te quedarás tú? —El silencio reinó en el pequeño grupo, pero Kaoru ignoró la cara de shock de su amiga al escucharla preguntar con preocupación sobre la estancia del demonio.

—En un lugar con menos gente. Volveré por ti mañana temprano.

Mientras ella caminaba hacia el local, su compañero de viaje desapareció entre la multitud. Y así, solo por una noche, fue libre.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Espero que todos estén prestando atención a las reacciones del pelirrojo, ya que esos pequeños detalles son las pistas que necesitamos para descubrir qué es lo que ocurre con él y lo que pasara en el futuro.

**Notas de Traductor: **Que les puedo decir más que este capítulo me costó un poco; la narrativa estaba rica en vocabulario el cual necesitaba moldear bien al español, sin contar los guiones.

(Los guiones: siento que necesito explicar esta parte ya que en español los diálogos son diferentes que en mi idioma. Mientras que en el idioma original puedes marcarlos con " en español necesitamos —, la intervención del narrador es un poco compleja en mi idioma… hay veces que ni siquiera marcamos quien es el que habla ya que es fácil asumir con los párrafos pasados. En cambio, en el español es diferente, si no lo haces el lector se puede perder. En este cap, los guiones me costaron pero no los moví todos ya que si lo hacía le estaría faltando al respeto a la autora, su narrativa, el idioma y claro la fidelidad a la traducción. Así que lo siento si están un poco confusos… los re-leí varias veces y creo que solo una vez [en español] no supe quien estaba hablando, fuera de eso creo que lo demás tiene que ser entendible)

En fin, gracias a Lossehelin que siempre está ahí.

Zury comentario: como le dije a la autora, este capítulo me encanta porque te abre las puertas a un sin fin de teorías y suposiciones sobre qué es lo que pasa con ese demonio sexy. Además que todo el fic está escrito desde el punto de vista de Kaoru y en si no sabes ni «J» de Himura. Pero, como fan de esta autora amé el mensaje oculto que dio en este capítulo, espero que ustedes también lo hayan descubierto.

Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Lossehelin espera sus comentarios!


	8. Chapter 8

—**DEMON—**

**By Lossehelin**

Translated by Zury Himura

* * *

**Lean notas de traductor.**

**Disclaimer:** Puedo ser una muy buena mentirosa a veces… pero puede que esto tampoco sea verdad.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unveiled Truths**

**Verdades reveladas**

—Toma, Kaoru-san. Tejí esto para ti.

Kaoru sonrió al recibir la bufanda color azul marino que Kazumi le extendía como un regalo. La pobre de su joven amiga había estado trabajando en la pieza durante toda la noche, mientras que ella la había visto añadir detalles complejos de diferentes patrones para complementarla. Estos eras bellos y sutiles, y de alguna forma parecían fluir a través de la tela de una forma tan natural. Eran tan hermosos que simplemente le recordaba a la infinita moción de las olas del mar.

Como era de esperarse, el regalo había sido aceptado sin ninguna queja, ya que sabía que al negarse habría insultado el trabajo y esfuerzo de alguien tan querida como lo era Kazumi. De esta manera aceptó el detalle y lo tomó, pagándole a su amiga con un cálido abrazo en muestra de su infinita gratitud.

—La atesoraré por siempre.

—¿Por siempre? —Replicó Kazumi con un tono de voz triste y pesimista, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la base de sus pies—. Y, para ser certeras, ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando, Kaoru-san?

Kaoru soltó un pesado suspiro y volvió a reanudar su trabajo al recoger nuevamente la peineta que también se le habían obsequiado al no tener ella ninguna. La introdujo entre sus oscuras hebras y comenzó a desenredar su largo cabello. Había disfrutado del baño extra que le había dado a su melena con jabón y productos para el cabello reales que hasta le había permitido a su amiga cortar su cabello para deshacerse de las puntas maltratadas—. La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé, Kazumi-san. Creo que necesito esperar para averiguarlo.

La mirada de Kazumi se desvió de las tres pequeñas figuras que ahora dormían plácidamente en el futon compartido que habían tendido en el piso. Así que, sin tener que preocuparse más por la curiosidad de las niñas, sonrió amargamente—. No entiendo por qué estás dispuesta a despojarte de tu propia vida sólo porque él así lo desea. Parece que te rendiste con tanta facilidad, que hasta te desconozco.

La de ojos índigo miró fugazmente a las pequeñitas antes de posar su mano sobre la de su amiga—. No lo hice, Kazumi-san, y tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —La mano de Kazumi sujetó a la de Kaoru con fuerza y la cuestionó, rogándole que dentro de su explicación le ayudara a entender el porqué de sus actos—. ¿Por qué te le estás entregando a ese… a ese demonio?

—Porque _ese_ es mi pago, Kazumi-san.

—¡No! ¡Es él el que te ha manipulado y te ha forzado a creer en sus mentiras! —la contradijo Kazumi, bajando gradualmente el tono de su voz al escucharse a sí misma furiosa. Pero en seguida, continuó hablando en un susurro igual de iracundo—. Él nunca demandó un pago tan alto de parte de ninguno de los que tomó. Así que no me culpes si pienso que es injusto lo que está haciendo contigo.

—Si piensas así es porque él sólo te libró de esos cerdos asquerosos. Kazumi… —Un par de orbes zafiros cayeron al piso con nostalgia mientras que su dueña alejaba gentilmente su blanca mano de la de su amiga—… yo… le pedí mucho más que eso, y, es por esa razón que el precio que tengo que pagar es muy alto.

Kazumi seguía mirando hacia su regazo cuando de repente sus hombros cayeron a sus costados como signo de resignación—. Creo que ni siquiera importa lo que le pediste, Kaoru. Él seguramente hubiera tratado de manipularte para que cayeras en esta misma situación, sin importar si hubieras tenido o no peticiones para él.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Observó y estudió la mirada de aquella mujer que parecía amenazarla con divulgar todos sus secretos—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estoy hablando sobre tu pago, el de las chicas y el mío —dijo su amiga juntando ambas de sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos antes de continuar—. Tenía mucho miedo al principio. La verdad no pensaba hacer nada más, excepto lo que él me pidiera. Sólo te puedo decir que soy afortunada de que no esperará nada más de mí —suspiró antes de añadir—. Lo que él solicitó de mí fue tan extraño, y en un comienzo ni siquiera tenía sentido para mí, pero… bueno de todas formas yo ya pensaba que él estaba loco.

—¿Qué, Kazumi? ¿Qué te pidió?

—Él quiso saber todo lo que sabía acerca de ti —La cabeza de la mujer se alzó considerablemente para encarar a su amiga, pero juntó las cejas al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Kaoru. Luego, su rostro se ladeó solo para confirmar que las niñas seguían dormidas—. Él también les preguntó lo mismo a las niñas, y… a las demás personas con las que me he encontrado y he hablado —continuó—. Todo lo que preguntó fueron cosas tan insignificantes —pausó un segundo arrugando la nariz—, cosas locas que ni siquiera tenían sentido. Y, después de que ya no pudiéramos satisfacer su curiosidad u ofrecerle más información sobre ti, él simplemente nos dejaba ir. A pesar de eso, el único crédito que le doy a esa criatura es que no dejó que las niñas salieran vagando por si solas en un bosque como aquel. Pues esperó hasta que una de nosotras, las mayores, llegáramos para dejarlas libres.

—Pero yo… digo, ¿por qué tendría que importarle a él cosas tan triviales como esas? —Replicó Kaoru confundida, halando y retorciendo una hebra de su largo cabello entre sus dedos.

—No lo sé, Kaoru. Él es un loco peligroso. Sinceramente no creo que le importe nada ni nadie; simplemente es un monstruo —terminó su amiga con determinación.

—Y al mismo tiempo, él fue el que nos salvó —recalcó Kaoru pensativa al reprenderla y mostrar la decepción tras escuchar la forma en la que Kazumi actuaba y se expresaba.

—¿Y con qué propósito? —Argumentó Kazumi contrita, pero aun con rastros de resentimiento mientras tomaba un pedazo de sus cabellos y comenzaba a juguetearlo entre sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—No lo sé. Tal vez los dioses lo enviaron —negó Kaoru enseguida al ver a su amiga descolocada con lo que había dicho—. Probablemente no tenía un hogar, Kazumi, y mientras vagaba por ahí decidió parar al ver la corrupción y actos horrendos de los hombres en nuestra aldea —aseguró la de ojos azules—. Puede que él sea un demonio, pero a mi parecer se ha comportado más como un hombre que cualquiera de aquellos cerdos, y, pienso que también tiene valores morales… Aunque sean… un poco diferente a los nuestros.

—Pervertidos, dirás.

—Punto para ti, pero aunque no tuvo ningún beneficio y fue una obsesión simplista hacia… una de nosotras... entonces qué bueno que así haya sido. Pagaría gustosa cualquier precio con tal de ver a todos a salvo —confirmó segura de lo que decía—. Con todo lo que hemos pasado, las niñas, tú y el resto de nosotras, sería incapaz de desearle nuestras vidas a alguien más. Estoy más que agradecida por la oportunidad que a esas tres pequeñas se les ha brindado para crecer y crear una vida plena, lejos de la inmundicia y humillación de aquella aldea putrefacta —musitó con voz suave pero firme—. No quiero que ellas pasen por lo mismo que nosotras —su voz se quebrantó mientras las esquinas de sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al igual que los de Kazumi.

—Nunca lo harán, Kaoru. Te prometo que nunca dejaré que algo como eso les pase.

La fina y blanca mano de Kaoru limpió de un rápido movimiento la humedad de sus cálidas mejillas—. Sé que no lo permitirás, Kazu.

Kazumi esbozó una sonrisa sugiriéndole con esta misma que debían cambiar de tema de conversación. Su invitación fue bien aceptada.

Pronto Kaoru se encontraba hojeando algunas páginas de sus libros, pero extrañamente solo parecía observar cada símbolo y letra con devoción. No importaba cuantas veces ella contradijera a Kazumi, o cuantas veces la ignorara o desviará el tema, ella también se preguntaba lo que el demonio quería de ella. ¿Por qué salvar al resto de los demás si solo quería a una sola persona? ¿Por qué no matarlos y deshacerse de ellos como había prometido hacer? ¿Por qué perdonarles la vida?

Él, seguía siendo un demonio…no importaba si ella predicaba lo contrario.

—¿Kaoru?

Los orbes azules dejaron las páginas de su libro al salir de su tren de pensamientos y pestañeó—. ¿Si?

—¿Puedo preguntar… qué fue lo que le pediste? ¿Qué es lo que hizo por ti como para que tengas que pagarle con tu vida?

—Le pedí… le pedí que los matara a todos.

Los ojos oscuros de Kazumi se alargaron y levantó el rostro en un segundo ante la confesión de su amiga.

—¿Y él…?

—Así es. Él… estuvo más que dispuesto en cumplir mi deseo.

—¿Asesinó a la aldea entera? —Las pupilas oscuras de su amiga se dirigieron hacia el techo con incredulidad.

—Ese pecado que le pedí cometer por mí, es _mi _pecado, y le pagaré de la forma en la que él desee que lo haga. Si lo hago no es para librar mi alma y purificarla, pero para compensar la macha que he posado sobre la suya.

—Cómo si su alma no fuera negra.

—Lo que sea que le haya hecho a su alma antes de conocerme… no tiene nada más que ver conmigo. Aun así, no importa que tan negra la tenga, creo que todavía puede haber algo más que pueda arruinarla permanentemente. Y yo, no quiero hacerme responsable de eso.

—Siempre fuiste tan bondadosa, Kaoru. Pero aún no logro entender qué viste en _este_ demonio que lo hace merecedor de tu simpatía por él.

Kaoru dejó caer sus hombros y regresó su atención hacia el libro en sus manos—. Tan extraño como se escuche… creo que él ha demostrado compasión. Algo que nunca encontré en aquellos hombres.

—¿Compasión? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que nos salvó?

La de cabello azabache suspiró y pausó, estudiando el tambaleo de la flama de su vela—. Kataro… me tomó, cuatro días antes de mi sacrificio.

—Oh… Kaoru —musitó Kazumi con dolor al sentir el temblor de sus labios.

—Las marcas de los golpes que me propinó seguramente se han desvanecido a este punto, pero no desaparecieron antes de ser vistos por él. Estos solo lo enfurecieron.

—Fue porque su sacrificio fue tocado por alguien más —señaló Kazumi convencida de su argumento—. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando Yuri fue tomada, ¿recuerdas? El cantinero la golpeó un día antes de su sacrificio por su falta de precaución, y la noche de su sacrificio él fue asesinado.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero, ¿acaso eso mismo no me otorga la razón? En primer lugar, ¿por qué tendría que enfurecerse por su sufrimiento si no tenía intención de tomarla como su sacrificio? ¿Por qué se molestaría al vernos sufrir? —Prosiguió con tacto—. Él mató a tu padre, Kazumi —Kaoru cerró los ojos mientras que sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza en sus suaves cobijas—. ¿A caso él hizo algo para merecer su muerte?

—Ese bastardo desgraciado nunca mereció ser llamado padre —Las lágrimas llenas de ira comenzaron a abandonar las mejillas de Kazumi mientras su voz salía con melancolía.

Kaoru se movió de su lugar, dejando su libro a un lado y envolviendo en un cálido abrazo el cuerpo de su amiga. La abrazó con fuerza, dejándola desahogar sus penas sobre su regazo mientras que las cálidas lágrimas caían así mismo de sus propias mejillas. El fuerte sonido de sus sollozos y la dificultad de la chica para respirar no habían hecho más que romper los mares de su alma. Y, mientras algunas lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas no hizo más que agradecerles a los dioses por dicho regalo, _por su demonio_.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Losse les agradece por sus comentarios, está muy feliz que esta historia sea traducida a otro idioma y que sea pedida por algunos. Y, aunque no haya los mismos reviews y lectores que en el fandom en ingles por ahora está conforme con que sea buscada hasta este capítulo. De igual forma les agradece y les manda besitos y saludos.

**Notas de traductor:** este capítulo lo terminé de traducir en menos de una hora… yay! Es una nueva marca para mí ya que estaba parándome de la computadora, hice aperitivos y andaba hablando con muchas chicas en fb T.T… Y bueno, también lo vi tan fácil gracias a la edición de Losse en ingles que me facilitó tremendamente no solo la traducción pero la adaptación de este capítulo.

**() También** estamos en «veremos» de que el fic sea pasado a otra traductora: (, todavía tengo que hablarlo con Losse, ya que ella confió en mí y mi estilo de trabajo para dejarme este maravillosa pieza y otorgarme sus permisos (lo cual con alguien como ella es muy difícil, ya que es única y muy profesional). Así que sí, hay una posibilidad de que este capítulo sea el último o penúltimo si yo no me organizó.

El estilo de nosotros los traductores es muy diferente y lo único que me preocupa es que cambie totalmente la esencia, fluidez y la adaptación… oh tal vez sea genial! En fin, la razón por que todo esto está pasando es culpa mía, tengo aquí un año y solo he terminado una de mis historias y la verdad quería adentrarme en mi trabajo y lo que está por salir. Por otra parte, aunque me he tardado meses he querido seguir con este fic no solo porque en mi favorito en inglés, pero porque siento el deseo y además como dije… el trabajo no sería lo mismo.

He hablado con mi amiga Sele, ella es otra traductora genial y la cual es de mi entera confianza, hemos trabajado en fansubs, en documentos, canciones y traducción de fics juntas… tanto que les puedo decir que ella es mi alma gemela en cuantas traducciones y adaptaciones. Si decido seguir con el fic seria si Sele me ayuda hehhe, así que esperemos que todo salga bien no solo con ella, sino con mi tiempo.

Zury-comentario: en este capítulo observamos y aprendimos más sobre Himura… ¿por qué creen que haya querido tanto así a Kaoru? Al principio me quede de wu! Qué enfermo hahah, pero después cuando seguí con el fic en ingles entendí muchas cosas así que no se asusten. Kenshin sigue siendo sexy incluso de stalker…haha.

Dejen comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

—**DEMON—**

**BY LOSSEHELIN**

Translator: Zury Himura

* * *

**Loss' Disclaimer:  
**Escribir este disclaimer ha comenzado a fastidiarme... ¿algún día terminará?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wake-up Call**  
Llamada de advertencia.

El amanecer del día siguiente no solo le trajo calidez y conforte, sino que hasta la sensación de tranquilidad que la acompañaba hacia que su cuerpo se relajara bajo las suaves y acolchonadas cobijas de su futon. Pues era satisfactorio dormir bajo un techo nuevamente, y más aún, sabiendo que el sitio que la hospedaba podía pasar como un mismísimo santuario. Ahí, el mismo lugar donde sus amigos vivían en paz y donde se sentía segura. El mismo hogar sin peligros ni preocupaciones y el que la llenaba de felicidad con tan solo saber lo que éste le ofrecía.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa, mientras su conciencia jugueteaba entre la barrera de la realidad y sus sueños. Con un gemido lleno de felicidad se reacomodo con pereza. Aun en los últimos rastros de su sueño, escuchó una suave, entretenida y ronca risa. Ese era un sonido al cual ya se había acostumbrado.

Aferrándose a la imagen en su cabeza, sus labios se retorcieron y se extendieron aun más. Pero luego sintió un escalofrío que le llego hasta las raíces de su cabello, efecto que no hizo más que desvanecer todo rastro de sueño que quedaba en ella. Sus pesados y cansados parpados se abrieron varias veces, esperando que con el lento pestañeo pudiera enfocarse con más claridad en los detalles de su cuarto. Sin embargo, contuvo el aire por un segundo, encarcelándolo en su garganta al descubrir que su compañero de viaje había decidido unírsele en el mismo futon.

—Así que finalmente has decidido despertarte, pajarillo azul… —De una forma posesiva sus delgados y ásperos dedos masajearon su cabello, profundizándose hasta llegar a su cuello y sujetándolo con suavidad—. ¿Tuviste buenos sueños? —Y, como si ese hecho fuera un secreto entre ellos dos, disminuyó el sonido de su voz hasta volverlo un susurro.

Asintió con suavidad al no estar segura de poder siquiera responderle, de lo conmocionada que estaba. Pero en seguida, sus iris índigo se vieron atrapados en aquel matiz dorado de sus ojos, al haber estado contemplado las facciones de su rostro, oscurecidas por los pliegues de su capa.

Aquella situación se había tornado totalmente intima. Pues el tacto y cercanía de él habían despertado una calidez en su cuerpo, hasta un punto aproximadamente incandescente. Pues él estaba sobre ella, abrazando sus caderas con sus piernas, sosteniendo su peso con su palma abierta a un costado de su cabeza, mientras su otra mano seguía acariciando su suave la piel de su cuello. Tocándola y reclamándola.

Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos con la capa que estaba atada alrededor de su garganta masculina. Esta caía de su trabajada espalda y cubría la riqueza del color escarlata de su hermoso cabello, mientras la tela terminaba suspendida hasta el suelo, donde parecía formar un lago de oscuridad. Solamente sus flequillos habían sido los únicos en escapar de su escondite, para enmarcar sus pómulos y perfilar una pequeña parte de su frente y nariz.

La esencia que envolvía su cabello era un poco peculiar, se debatía entre intenso y salvaje. Pero, a pesar de que su sentido del olfato era sensible a este perfume y casi la hizo estornudar, supo en seguida que no le era indiferente. Pues le recordaba al antiguo jardín que, algún día en el pasado, su madre había hecho crecer y que tanto había amado.

—¿Entonces, lo que te he obsequiado, te ha placido? —Sus ojos dejaron los de ella y siguieron el camino que su dedo pulgar se encargaba en dejar al acariciar devotamente la línea de su mandíbula—. Si es así, espero que la forma en que me lo pagues sea igual de placentero para mí. Pues el hecho de que te dejara aquí, aunque haya sido solo por una noche, me ha provocado muchos contratiempos. Y por eso nos hemos retrasado, pajarillo.

—¿Pago? —Tratando de recuperar el aliento y digerir lo que se le acababa de implicar, se dio cuenta que toda acción del demonio, cuando se trataba de beneficiarla, tenía un precio. Siempre esperaba algo a cambio con cada permiso u obsequio. Y ahora, después de que la había dejado pasar tiempo con sus amigos, se suponía que tenía que pagar por el «regalo» que le había hecho. _Seré más cuidadosa desde ahora en adelante,_ pensó.

—Claro —soltó él como si no tuviera otra opción—. Es un pequeño cobro, no me creas tan injusto.

Un doloroso trago de saliva viajó por la garganta de Kaoru. Y, disimuladamente reacomodó los miembros de su cuerpo para minimizar el contacto entre sus cuerpos—. ¿Qué… qué tiene en mente?

Sus dorados iris se encendieron como ardientes ámbares, acompañando sus facciones triunfantes y extasiadas al verla ceder—. Solo quiero probar un poco. Nada más.

Los orbes de Kaoru se oscurecieron como el azul de la medianoche, mientras apretaba su mandíbula y mordía sus labios con ansiedad al sentir la boca del demonio besando su mentón.

Él pausó y posó sus labios en las pequeñas palpitaciones que se podían sentir sobre su cuello, ocasionando que un calor furioso e insoportable comenzara a abrazar la piel de la que estaba debajo de él. Luego, llevó su mano hasta sujetar con delicadeza los pliegues de su yukata, separándola de su hombro hasta dejarlo desnudo para su deleite.

Cada miembro de su cuerpo se sacudió forzadamente mientras ella se acomodaba y ladeaba el rostro para concentrarse en cualquier cosa. Para no hacerle frente.

—El golpe parece ya haber sanado y desaparecido, pequeña Kaoru —La fonación oscura de su voz interrumpió la distracción que ella se había creado y atrajo nuevamente su atención hacia la caricia que él realizaba con sus dedos sobre su cuello—. ¿Aun te duele?

La pelinegra enterró sus uñas profundamente en las cobijas al empuñar sus manos. Pero en seguida, sintió sus tendones pagar las consecuencias de la tensión a la que los estaba sometiendo—. Duele, tan solo de recordar cómo fue producido.

—Ah, entonces tal vez podríamos decir ha quedado una herida en tu memoria. Pues no puedes olvidar aquellos dientes causándote dolor.

Kaoru pestañeó de asombro. Ya que nunca había imaginado que su entendimiento era capaz de analizar las cosas de una manera tan profunda.

—¿Quieres que sea yo el que remplace ese mal recuerdo? —Sus dientes acariciaron la suave piel en el mismo lugar donde su ritmo cardiaco podía sentirse palpitando—. A mí me encanta la idea —La larga pausa de la duda la gobernó, dejando de lado la amenaza impuesta dentro de su preocupación—. Sí, creo que lo haré.

Cuando la boca de él se cerró sobre su hombro y sus dientes se encajaron en su delicada piel, un gemido lleno de frustración fue liberado de los labios de la chica, al mismo tiempo que se curvaba su espalda bajo su cuerpo de hombre. Dicha sensación duró solo un par de segundos, pues la punzada que sintió fue remplazada por la suave textura de su lengua, la cual lamia el lugar que había mordido para aliviar el dolor.

—Desde este momento, solo pensaras en mí, pajarito —su voz sonó un poco demandante, casi como si estuviera retándola a refutar y contradecirlo—. Aunque la marca de esta mordida se desvanezca de tu piel, nunca podrás olvidar la sensación de mis dientes sobre ésta, y evocarás este momento. Siempre lo recordaras, y con este dolor presente sabrás a quién le perteneces.

Alguna emoción irreconocible presionaba su pecho, obligando a sus pulmones a tomar cortas y aceleradas tomas de aire. Como si hubiera dado una vuelta corriendo alrededor de la aldea, o como si hubiese estado saliendo y entrando de las residencias al escapar de sus captores. Esta sensación en su pecho no se comparaba con la miseria y desgracia que había sentido durante al asalto donde ella había caído víctima, sino que ésta cosquilleaba sus costillas. Y, aunque sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada en su contra, tampoco era como si le preocupa lo que él pudiera hacerle.

«Es porque yo acepté ser suya. Por eso, he decidido voluntariamente dejarlo que tome lo que desee. Aunque de todas formas, en el pasado, lo mismo que desea fue arrebatado a la fuerza. No siento nada, es solo que he aceptado el costo de mi deuda. Eso es todo» se repitió mentalmente.

—Me encanta tu sabor, pajarito azul —Kaoru mordió su labio preparándose para lo que venía, al reconocer pizcas de lujuria en su fonación. Él se acercó, pegando su boca en un pequeño pedazo de piel tras su oído, mientras que sus largos y delgados dedos se empuñaban en su cabello negro y su tenso hombro reposaba sobre su escote—. Yo… había planeado esperar.

Por un segundo, Kaoru se hizo la loca suposición de que seguramente él se estaba preparando para devorarla. Pues sentía su boca y dientes recorriendo insistentemente cada centímetro de la piel de su cuello sin poder detenerse.

Sus palabras entrecortadas y ansiosas no le dieron ninguna pista sobre lo que planeaba hacerle, sino que solo le dejaron saber cuánto degustaba de su sabor en su lengua. Incluso, llegó a calificar sus acciones como «sensuales», y se preguntó si el proceso en realidad difería de un encuentro sexual. —Más dolor —imaginó—. Y más si decide comerme viva.

—¡Kaoru! ¡Ya dormiste suficiente! —Los pasos sobre el piso de madera los alertaron de la imposición y presencia de Kazumi, antes de que el shoji fuera abierto por completo—. De verdad, tú nunca has sido a… —La respiración de Kazumi se paralizó al ver aquella tremenda escena frente a sus ojos. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás cuando escuchó el gruñido lleno de fastidio proveniente de la figura del demonio. Era obvio que no le había agradado la interrupción—. ¿Qué… qué estas haciendo aquí? —Sus dedos sujetaron con más fuerza la bandeja que traía en sus manos, mientras apretaba la quijada para obtener valor y dar un paso dentro de la habitación—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No eres bienvenido. Así que sal de una vez.

—Voy a donde _mi_ parillo azul vaya —El demonio estaba molesto y bastante irritado con su presencia. Delicadamente se separó de Kaoru dándole la espalda a la recién llegada. Durante el mismo acto, sujetó a Kaoru, levantándola del futon hasta sentarla, inclinándola nuevamente hacia su pecho—. ¿En realidad creíste que estas paredes corrientes serian un impedimento para mí?

—Claro que no. Simplemente olvidé que eres incapaz de respetar la privacidad de una mujer —Kazumi estaba mostrándose más valiente de lo que Kaoru hubiera creído, pues estaba ahí mirando directamente y determinada las facciones, apenas perceptibles, del demonio—. Abstenerse a entrar a la habitación de una dama, es mera muestra de respeto.

—Esperé hasta que todos ustedes se fueran, así que no pretendas que tenga tanta consideración, especialmente con ella —Su áspera mano recorrió posesivamente la mejilla de Kaoru—. Ella me pertenece.

—En realidad, me sorprendió que poseyeras un poco de decencia, pero aun así no eres bienvenido. Si la dueña de la casa se entera de que estás aquí, solo nos ocasionarás problemas. Incluso terminaran corriéndonos a todos.

Kaoru podía percibir la desesperación en el rostro de su amiga. Así que con gentileza, desarmó el abrazo y se alejó de su compañero, sugiriéndole que hiciera lo que la otra chica le pedía—. No es mi intención causarles problemas, señor Himura. Por favor, evitémosles esta clase de inconvenientes.

Por alrededor de diez segundos sus ojos fueron incapaces de dejar los azules de ella. Pero entonces resoplo, poniéndose de pie con gracia—. De acuerdo, te espero afuera.

—Pero no vayas por la puerta de enfrente. La gente puede… —Kazumi parpadeó incrédula de que lo que estaba pasando. El lugar que había sido ocupado por el demonio ya estaba vacío al igual que cualquier rincón de la habitación—… verte.

La sonrisa de Kaoru fue un poco forzada, la cual hizo que Kazumi reaccionara y volviera su atención hacia ella—. Él... a veces hace eso.

—Oh… —Kazumi se hincó junto al futon y arrimó la bandeja de comida a un lado—. Dijiste que se llama Himura, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Himura fue el nombre que me dijo cuándo le pregunte por primera vez —Después de retocar rápidamente algunas de sus prendas, Kaoru se hincó en una de las esquinas del futon, aceptando el plato de arroz que se le había ofrecido—. Gracias.

—Kaoru… —la voz de una de las niñas sonaba insegura y nerviosa—. El demonio… el demonio te ha… —La niña tragó con fuerza y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Es que cuando entre, él parecía que… —Kaoru notó como los ojos de la más joven se desviaban a otra dirección y su linda boca pequeña su arrugaba con tristeza—. ¿Él se atrevió a hacerte «eso»?

Kaoru reaccionó alarmada y se alejó solo un poco para no ser tocada cuando la mano de la otra chica se estiró señalando su hombro marcado. Rápido, usó sus propios dedos para cubrir su moretón y bajó la mirada escondiendo su rubor—. No te preocupes, Kazumi, no es nada.

—¡Kaoru él… te mordió! —Pronto, la bandeja de comida fue hecha a un lado para crear más espacio, permitiéndole a Kazumi luchar con un par de dedos que se negaban a descubrir el cuello de su amiga.

—Dije que era nada.

—¡Kaoru! ¿Que tal y está infectado con algo? ¿Que tal y…? —Las dudas de su anfitriona se volvieron un susurro mientras estudiaba a Kaoru con pupilas dilatadas—. ¿Que tal y tiene rabia?

La de ojos azules negó dejando escapar una par de risas de sus labios—. Kazumi, él es un demonio, no un animal.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien. Pero que tal y te ha contagiado de algo, puede que ni siquiera se lave los dientes.

—Sus dientes lucen muy blancos —Al encogerse de hombros no hizo más que exasperar a la otra mujer, lo cual le causó gracia—. Además, ni siquiera me ha alcanzado a perforar la piel.

—¿Estás segura? Porque a los demonios les gusta la sangre, ¿sabes? Escuché que eran peor que los vampiros —Las suplicas de Kazumi siguieron para que le liberara el brazo mientras la otra lo apretaba—. ¿Por qué no me dejas ver? Digo, solo para estar seguras.

—En serio, Kazu. Si ese fuera el caso ya me habría dado cuenta si estuviera sangrando —soltó al ver el rostro herido de su amiga. Con un suspiro contrito, Kaoru le golpeó suavemente el brazo—. Deja de preocuparte, no fue nada. —Para terminar con la conversación, apretó su yukata firmemente hasta ocultar esa área de su cuello, y se dedicó a comer.

Pero su amiga no se dio por vencida.

Después de terminar la comida, la azabache dobló su futon y empacó su ropa. Ese día usaría su recién lavado kimono al que le habían alterado algunos detalles para su uso. Como por ejemplo, algunos accesorios de invierno que Himura le había comprado el día anterior, habían sido añadidos a la vestimenta, y otros detalles a pesar de ser originales habían sido descartados. Kazumi le había ayudado a arreglar el obi, y por esob le agradeció infinidad de veces.

Al final, desenvolvió su pequeño paquete café con una larga sonrisa en sus labios. Ahí estaba su listón nuevo, tan maravilloso que se permitió acariciarlo con anhelo, tanto que su sonrisa pareció sincera. Pues aunque el gesto hubiera sido uno por reflejo no había dejado de ser uno tierno.

—¡Oh, es bastante hermoso, Kaoru-san! —Exclamó Kazumi después de inclinarse sobre el hombro de Kaoru y darle una ojeada a la hermosa tela—. ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

—Himura-san me lo compró ayer.

El par de dedos de su amiga se alejaron y ésta se giró dándole la espalda. Era claro que no le interesaba nada proveniente del demonio—. Qué gentil fue de su parte darte un listón a cambio de tu vida.

—Kazumi… —suspiró Kaoru recogiendo su peine para acomodar su cabello. Después de juntar sus largas hebras negras en una coleta alta, se dispuso a enredar el listón alrededor de su peinado hasta formar un moño con él. Sintiéndose más cómoda al no tener que manotear sus cabellos de un lado al otro para poder ver, se inclinó para seguir empacando—. Si te das cuenta este es un buen color, combina con la bufanda que me obsequiaste. La tonalidad del color es muy oscuro e intensa.

—Supongo que sí.

La sonrisa de la del listón desapareció tras oír la nostalgia en la voz Kazumi.

En seguida, recogió su bolsa con el estuche de cuero donde guardaba sus libros. Lo cual le recordó que él no había pedido ninguna clase de pago por ellos. Pues al juzgar sus acciones en la choza y al día posterior del sacrifico, le pareció que en el futuro, si llegaba a necesitar algo de él, simplemente seria negociado con alguna clase de pago. Tal vez lo había olvidado tras ser interrumpidos por ese hombre alto en la librería, cuya presencia solo lo había irritado…. O, probablemente la aparición de las cuatro chicas lo había distraído de confrontarla y cobrarle.

En fin, cualquiera que hubiera sido el caso, seguía siendo una deuda que no quería dejar olvidada antes de que él se diera cuenta de su negligencia. De esta forma no habría más escándalos como los de la mañana. Y, también lo manejaría bajo sus propios términos.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de traductor:** Disculpen por la espera eterna con este fic. Hoy desidi terminar de traducirlo al sentirme sin inspiración para escribir mi propio trabajo, y con esto no digo que sea un «ya que», sino lo contrario. Como es uno de mis favoritos siempre me inspira. Como siempre, alabo la redacción de la autora en el idioma inglés, cada capítulo está lleno de detalles que no aburren y me hacen proyectarme claramente lo que ella quiere decir. Creo que su vocabulario es tan rico y extenso que me maravillo cada que traduzco, ya que me he encontrado con palabras nuevas en español al hacerlo y eso me ayuda también a mí.

Pero bueno, mándele su comentario a la autora que como siempre espera ansiosa su opinión.

**Zury-comentario:** En este capítulo tengo varios sentimientos encontrados. Al principio recuerdo que se me hizo sexy lo que Himura-san hizo (morderla y toda la cosa) pero ahora que lo traduzco y lo vuelvo a leer ya no concuerdo con todo lo que pensaba en el pasado cien por ciento. Ósea es sexy pero… pues… pobre Kaoru (¿?). Por otra parte ame la detallada descripción de todo, simplemente parecía que yo estaba de mal tercio en ese cuarto con ellos. Y Kazumi… es valiente, quiere a Kaoru y la defiende, pero no sé por qué me parece muy entrometida (como dije: no sé por qué)


End file.
